All For You
by Wings of the Night
Summary: Haku will do anything to fulfill Zabuza's dream. When he survived from Kakashi's Chidori, and saved Zabuza in the process, Haku's real identity became a mystery. Until he received a letter from an owl...five years late. HPxNaruto Haku/Zabuza slash
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Haku watched.

He was dead, yet he was alive. He could feel the gaping wound on his chest with a strange numbness. His eyes were closed, yet he could see the events following his 'death' with clarity.

He saw everything. He heard everything.

He saw Gato's troop arrived. He heard Naruto's declaration. He saw Zabuza's tears. And he felt…happy. Zabuza-san cared about him!

He saw Zabuza fighting. He felt his heart ache at the numerous wounds he's accumulating second by second as he fought through the crowd. He felt the triumph with Zabuza as Gato fall to his death. The feeling was short-lived, however, as he fretted when Zabuza wobbled, and alarm filled him as his precious person collapsed.

Kakashi had laid Zabuza down beside him, facing him. Haku felt his warm touch, rapidly cooling, against his cheek. An indescribable feeling filled him as he heard Zabuza's words, and it seemed as if the weather agreed with him, and snow started to fall. He felt the icy snow-made tear against his cheek, sliding down his unmoving face.

As he looked on, he saw the light in his precious person's eyes starting to fade. Haku despaired. He does not want Zabuza to die. He can't.

Haku felt a lingering fragment of darkness in his soul – mostly destroyed by the Chidori – break off, as if the presence suddenly cannot bear to cling to him anymore. Haku felt liberated. He never realised it, but there seems to be a dark presence within him all through his life, and now, he felt light.

Zabuza's eyes were closing. With an act of desperation, Haku threw out what he could only described as energy to his precious person. He held Zabuza in a death-like state, and seconds before Zabuza succumbed to the darkness.

Joy filled Haku, but had worn himself out. He felt himself slipping away. Vaguely, he could sense the Konoha ninjas. He focused on them, and saw them. Naruto was crying, standing with his friends in the snow. He wanted to assure the boy, that they were fine, and that he was honoured that Naruto was willing to cry for them, for the enemy. But his body was dead, and vocal chords could not work.

Before falling into darkness, Haku felt the wound on his chest being slowly knit back together.

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the story I mentioned I'll be starting in my note in Hogwarts and the Lost Shinobi. It's HPxNaruto crossover, this time revolving around Haku and Zabuza. A poll will be up after the Hogwarts and the Lost Shinobi poll considering this storys pairings, so keep an eye on it! This story is inspired by 'For Your Dream' by The Itch.


	2. Haku

**Haku**

_"When a person has something precious to protect, that's when they can become truly strong."_

Harry shivered. He curled tighter around himself in the snow. The collar and chain around his neck that he had gotten from a slave trader jingled as turned his head to stare at the dwindling towns people. He had gotten away from the slave trader half an hour out of town by his ice spike, but he couldn't get the collar off without risking his neck.

He was hungry. The cook had chased him away from the dumpster.

He have no where to stay for the night. He was sleeping in a metal shed in the backyard of a household for the past three nights, but the owner had to get some tools in the shed and found him, and had chased him out.

Snow started to fall. Harry watched dispassionately, with only a little bit of fear. He probably wouldn't live the night. He watched. A few minutes passed, and numbness started to set in and the fear receded. He stopped caring.

The events had happened so fast. He remembered a time where he lived with a big man and a thin woman with a fat boy around his age. He remembered hurting a lot. He remembered a night where he wished he would be anywhere but there. When he opened his eyes the next day, he found he was in a foreign land with a man and a woman who doesn't speak his language.

They took him in.

In the snowy little village in the Water Country, Harry was happy. He learned the language, and they had called him 'Hari'. They were poor lived in a hut-like house, but Harry didn't care. He had a father and a mother! They were very kind people.

As he grew up, a few years later after Harry was found, he discovered that he could play with the water. His mother saw, and slapped him. Harry was shocked. That day, his mother explained to him about bloodline limit. His mother has it, due to people fearing it. She doesn't understand why Harry would have the bloodline limit though, as they are not blood related.

As his mother explained to Harry, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shadowy figure of his father standing just outside the front door through the foggy window.

The next day, Harry went out to the market for his mother for groceries. He came back, opened the door and found his father standing over his mother with a bloodied knife.

Father killed mother, and now he's coming after him.

Harry dropped the paper bag he was holding and dived towards his mother and dodged the knife swipe. He huddled against the corner next to his mother's head. Father started yelling, saying his blood is filthy with the bloodline limit. He concluded that Harry had to be some distant relative to mother, or just someone from a ninja family with a bloodline limit far away.

Mother had to die. He had to die.

Harry held his head and curled in around himself, and something lashed out of him. Ice spikes pierced the hut, but left the area in the corner where Harry and his mother are. The spikes killed his father instantly, the ground stained red.

Harry did a burial at the backyard. He buried his parents together. Before his father had known anything about mother's bloodline limit, his parents loved each other very much. In a childish way, he had resolved to keep them happy together even in the afterlife, if there was one.

The villagers came soon after he finished. They chased him out, throwing stones after him, never allowing him back.

And so he wandered.

He found a town not far from the village after a day and night of walking. He competed against dogs and cats over garbage for food, as winter comes fast. He slept in cardboard boxes and in unsuspecting household's backyards.

But he knew his time was up.

Two weeks after arriving in town, the first snow came.

He was useless, like the robust man from his early memories had called him.

He was a freak, like what the horse-faced woman had said to him.

His father… Harry paused in that line of thought as an overwhelming sadness came over him.

He was realized that in this world, he is a person who is unwanted.

He was probably better off dead.

A shadow passed by him, just like dozens of other shadows. But this shadow did what no other shadows did – it stopped in front of him.

"Heh, what an unfortunate child."

Startled, Harry looked up, and stared into the cold, black eyes of a ninja.

"A brat like you is not wanted by anyone…" The ninja crouched down and peered at him closely "You will die with neither freedom nor dreams."

Harry studied the ninja. Short black hair, ninja headband worn sideways on his head, bandages wrapped around his face and neck, the ninja cut a menacing figure. But his eyes…

"…You have the same eyes as me…" Harry said, smiling.

The ninja paused, eyes widening.

Later, Harry learned that the ninja's name was Momochi Zabuza, a Mist-Nin. Zabuza found out about his ability, and instead of scorning it and hating it, Zabuza desired it. Knowing about his advanced bloodline, Zabuza took him in.

"_From today on, you blood's mine. Follow me!"_

Harry was so happy. It didn't matter that Zabuza wanted him as a tool – he was wanted!

Zabuza trained him. After a while, he renamed him as Haku.

"_Why do I have a new name?"_

"_Blends in more. Can't have somebody running around called 'Harry' of all things. You are a Mist Nin now, Haku. Besides, it suits you."_

Harry, now Haku, loved his name. It's a name given to him by his important person. He vowed never to fail him. Haku found that he have an eye problem, which was most likely hereditary. Zabuza got him brown contact lenses, so he could cover up his unique emerald eyes. There was also a pair of normal contacts, for times when Haku had to be undercover.

Haku excelled in everything. He studied hard, he trained hard, and soon enough, he passed the examination to be qualified as a Hunter Nin. It's difficult to become a shinobi though. To kill and watch as the light in their eyes died. But for his precious person, for his dreams, Haku can become a shinobi.

* * *

"_Haku, unfortunately, from today I am abandoning this country. But one day I shall return…and take control of this land!!_

"_But what I need is not consolation or encouragement…what I really need is…"_

"_I know…"_

"_Please don't worry…I am Zabuza-san's weapon…please keep me by your side as a tool."_

"_Heh…good kid…"_

_

* * *

_

_I want to fulfil his dream…that is my dream._

* * *

Two weeks after the events on the bridge and a day after Team Seven had left, under three feet of dirt and soil, encased in a box made of a thin layer of ice, Haku opened his eyes.

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was going to post this up after Wednesday, but I finished it, and got 3 inspiring reviews, so I decided to post it anyway XD Very encouraging start! Even though the prologue was like, only 500 words. Thank you, readers! I love you!

**Edit:** I didn't notice, but after reading some biographies, I found out that Haku's actually 15 years old, so I changed the story summary a bit, if you didn't notice, never mind =D The other thing is that Haku's from Mist village in Water Country. So I changed that, except, I made his village a small one, and not actually the main village, which is the Hidden Village of Kirigakure - also known as Village Hidden in Mist. So, just to clarify, the 'town' Haku wandered into is the outskirts of the Hidden Village, where Zabuza found him (it's different from the manga, but this is my take!) And kudos to those who can tell which chapters I got the quotes from XD


	3. Zabuza

**Zabuza**

_"Haku…are you crying…? You have always been by my side…I'd like to be by your side at the end. If I could…I'd like to…go to the same place…as you…"_

As Zabuza's world dimmed, he saw his memories flashing by. He viewed his childhood abstractly, in black and white. It continued in this fashion as he watched himself slaughter the whole class of would-be genins. The blood looked black in the grey-scaled world. He followed his progress as he became one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, receiving Kubikiri Hocho, the decapitating knife. All through those years, he never lost his title as the 'Devil of the Hidden Mist'.

His memories started bleeding in colour, starting when he had first met Haku.

The boy looked wretched then, sitting on the streets with thin ragged clothing with a collar and chain on his neck. But he recognised the boy's potential, and decided to keep him as a weapon and tool at his side…the boy's declaration of them being alike had nothing to do with it.

Neither did his brilliant smile.

Scenes flickered in front of him, colour brightening by the second.

Zabuza had tended to the boy's basic needs first, nourishing him back to health in order to start the boy's training. He noticed the peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead, hidden by his messy mop of a hair. He also found that the boy couldn't see very well, not by shinobi standards anyway. When Haku, who had a foreign name 'Harry' then, is healthy again, Zabuza started training him.

The boy was hard-working, and had the kindest heart he had ever known. Zabuza soon learned that that did not hinder his ability to kill, though the boy was often pained to do it. When the boy had successfully gotten his skills to genin level, Zabuza decided to rename him.

He had never revealed his true reason why he chose 'Haku' as the particular name. Zabuza had always thought of the boy as white as the snow with pure of heart. He soon banished the notion. That thought had no place in the shinobi world. Shinobi are merely tools – they have no feelings.

After his coup d'état failed wherein he tried to assassinate the Mizukage, Zabuza and his followers fled the village and begin working as mercenary assassins.

_"Let me stay by your side as your tool."_

Zabuza's followers dwindled – either killed or left the group, until only Haku is left. Haku remained faithful, forever smiling and killing for Zabuza. He was his perfect tool.

Years flashed by, and Zabuza had wondered, in a rare relaxing moment, how much Haku had changed. Haku had grown out his hair, finding that keeping it long also kept his hair straight, and it soon became his only vanity. Zabuza never really said anything about it so long as it didn't hinder Haku's ability to carry out his tasks. Plus, Haku's feminine appearance was useful during times when the pair was in hiding from the Hunter Nins of Mist. Haku's emerald eyes, dull when Zabuza first saw him, now shone brilliantly with happiness when he's not wearing his brown contact lenses. His physique, from a small undernourished runt, had grown tall and lean from his trainings as a shinobi. The scar on his forehead was easy to hide. Instead of wasting chakra to hide it, Haku used cosmetics to cover it up when not wearing his headband.

There were times at night when Haku would wake from nightmares though, but after a few years, he had grown out of them. Zabuza turned his attention away from Haku. It is of no consequence, anyway. There's another for them.

Everything was going well, until they met Gato.

_"Zabuza-san, I don't like it…I have a bad feeling about this…"_

_"It's just like any other job, Haku – it's only a bridge builder."_

_"Yes, that's true, Zabuza-san. Maybe it's just me."_

How he wished he had listened to Haku's instinct then. That instinct seemed to be natural to Haku. Ever since Haku was a child, that instinct had never led him astray, even before he became a shinobi. Being a ninja had enhanced and honed that instinct, even.

And now…

Zabuza never realised it, but he cared deeply for Haku. Or perhaps it was because he realised it, that he buried the feeling so deeply that he had forced himself to forget about it, and treated him callously, as a tool.

_"It's...goodbye now, Haku...thanks for everything...and I'm sorry."_

After killing Gato, he felt weak, and knew that he did not have much time left.

_"Kakashi…I have a request…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I want…to see his face…"_

In his last moments, he wanted to see Haku, if only for the last time. When the snow started to fell, he vaguely heard a villager wondering about the snow of this time of the year. He had a thought.

_"Haku…are you crying…?"_

He wanted to stay with Haku…so much…

_"If I could…I'd like to…go to the same place…as you…"_

Even if it's a place that Zabuza know that he could never get into, but he wished for it anyway. To be with Haku, the person he cared so much for.

Zabuza saw the snowflake melting on Haku's face, the droplet sliding down like a teardrop, and that was all he needed. His vision went white for a few moments, before fading into black.

* * *

_Will you think of me, will you remember me, when you're in heaven?_

* * *

Zabuza felt sluggish nd heavy, as if waking from one of Haku's needles after being in a death-like state.

"Zabuza-san?"

Haku's voice…had his wish come true?

"Zabuza-san?"

He wondered what the afterlife looks like.

He opened his eyes.

Emerald green eyes stared into his black ones. Well, it was nice enough of the afterlife to have Haku without his contacts. He had always liked that colour.

Haku flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"…where are we?"

Haku slowly helped Zabuza to sit up. The scenery is looking quite familiar to him…

"We are in the Land of Waves. We're just within sight of the finished bridge."

"…what?"

Startled, yet still weak, Zabuza scanned the area. It was indeed the Land of Waves, and through the trees, he could just catch sight of the bridge. It was mid-afternoon, the rays of sun breaking through foliage and lighted upon the clearing they were in. Behind him, he noticed two shallow, freshly dug graves.

"Naruto-kun and his team buried us. It's been just after two weeks after we lost consciousness."

_...Lost consciousness?_

"What is going on here?" Zabuza asked hoarsely. He clearly remembered Haku being dead, and he remembered the feeling of dying.

"I do not know. But when Kakashi ran me through with the Chidori, I did not die." Haku looked perplexed. "And…I had somehow managed to keep you alive through something…some sort of energy…but it is not chakra…"

Zabuza looked back at the graves and the pile of dirt beside them.

"How did we survive the burial then?"

Haku also looked back.

"My bloodline activated automatically, keeping us in an icebox, also giving us oxygen as we were in the coma." Haku looked back at Zabuza, smiling softly. "Honestly, I do not know all the details myself, but I am glad that we are alive, Zabuza-san."

The missing-nin gazed back at Haku.

"So am I."

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, now I'm just being crazy - I literally ignored my homework (which is bad) and sat in front of the computer at home, typing this up (I can't help it!) I need to slow down, get the other stories updated, but my muse is kicking into overdrive XD Basically, Haku and Zabuza chapters are kind of like a introductory backgrounds. Don't know if people noticed, but in the Prologue, where Haku felt something in him breaking free, it's the horcrux in him. I haven't read Harry Potter's last book, but I read enough fanfics to know what happened, and that he actually came back alive, while the horcrux is gone. So I'm just doing that, going a bit extreme with the hole in his chest and all, but that's the perfect place to start the story! Please review, I would really appreciate it, and let me know how I did! Thank you for reading!


	4. Sirius

**Sirius**

"_You are truly your father's son, Harry…"_

Tired and hungry, Sirius dragged himself on shore, away from the water. Teetering unsteadily on his feet, he shook himself, shaking away water from his water-logged mane. Tongue lolling out of his panting mouth, the black dog padded slowly up the gentle slope, towards the trees and the shade where he could rest.

Two years ago, Sirius had broken out of Azkaban once he saw the picture of Pettigrew in Egypt with the Weasleys, and found strength in his desire for revenge. Hunting down Pettigrew in Hogwarts was not easy, even with the help of a Gryffindor girl's cat, Crookshanks. Once the rat had heard the 'mass murderer Black' is out, Pettigrew had holed up with his owner as often as possible. Remus found Sirius after following Crookshanks one night. Luckily, his old friend had heard him out.

Sirius patrolled around Hogwarts for half a year before he finally found his chance, and concocted a plan with Remus. Remus had asked Ronald Weasley about his rat, and commented that he might have something to help the animal if it was suffering from something Dark. The poor kid was so anxious about his rat that he agreed, and brought 'Scabbers' in a cage to the professor's office. The rat had gotten so frenzied as it neared Professor Lupin's room, and had started scratching frantically. Inside, Professor Dumbledore was called by Lupin via the floo network and was waiting, not knowing what was going on.

Remus shooed Weasley off to one side while taking the cage to a table, then stunned the rat and opened the cage, letting the limp body fall out. Sirius had bounded out of the back room in his dog form and watched as Lupin casted the revealing charm, producing a stunned and balding man, lying on the table.

The rest passed by as a blur to Sirius. From the Veritaserum, Peter had confessed everything, with three witnesses – Professor Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Snivellus. The greasy git was the one getting the serum at Dumbledore's request. In the next month, a proper trial was held, and he was freed, cleared of all charges and left the Ministry with a hefty sum of compensation money. To comfort the distraught Weasley, Sirius bought a midget of an owl to Ron, who seemed to enjoy his gift despite his grumblings about the animal's energy. But all throughout the year, there was no Harry.

After the trial, Dumbledore had invited Sirius into his office, with Lupin and McGonagall present. The headmaster told him the truth.

* * *

"_Sirius, my boy, regarding Harry–"_

"_Where is he?"_

"…_I'm afraid, that he is currently missing."_

"_What? What do you mean, missing?"_

"_Now, Sirius, calm down, and let us explain." Remus laid his hand on his friend's shoulder._

"_Three years ago," McGonagall started "when we sent the Hogwart's acceptance letter, there was no reply from Mr Potter at all._

"_There was a problem, so Rubeus was sent to induct Mr Potter."_

"_He returned without young Harry, carrying the most troubling news." Dumbledore took over, staring out the window sadly. "Harry is not within the residence of the Dursleys._

"_Arabella Figgs was not close to the Dursleys. The few times she had seen a young boy with black hair going in and out of the Dursley home turns out to be young Dudley Dursley's friend. She never got close enough to ask for the boy's name, and had thus thought him to be our Harry._

"_We had sufficiently suppressed the media and diverted their attention from Harry's disappearance. The story was that young Harry will be joining Hogwarts few years down the track, as he preferred to be taught privately for now._

"_How long has Harry been missing?" Sirius sagged down into the armchair behind him, shocked._

"_Severus had questioned the Dursleys. Harry had disappeared one night, soon after his fifth birthday."_

"_Why hadn't they said anything about it then? Why didn't they contact you?" Sirius asked frantically. Dumbledore looked sorrowfully at Sirius. It was McGonagall who answered with a scowl._

"_They abhorred Mr Potter. According to Severus, they are 'glad that the freak is gone'."_

_Dumbledore turned away to look at Fawkes, petting him absentmindedly as the phoenix crooned comfortingly at him, the guilt evident on his aged face._

_Sirius stared numbly at his hands. He spoke softly._

"_Well, do you know where his is now? It's been three years after all…" Sirius trailed off as he saw the dejected looks on all three faces in front of him._

"_You didn't find him?" He croaked out feebly._

"_We're doing all we can, my boy, but we cannot find him. We have people looking all over for him, extending our search well beyond England, but alas…" Dumbledore sighed. Pale blue eyes, twinkle long gone, looked into Sirius' eyes._

"_We cannot find him…"_

* * *

For the next year and a half, Sirius had joined the frantic search for one Harry Potter. Each and every time, they come back empty-handed. It was now a quarter of the way through what was supposed to be Harry's fifth year already. That horrid woman, Umbridge, was creating mayhem at the school. Fudge was getting increasingly paranoid about Dumbledore stealing his 'rightful position' as Minister of Magic, and refused to believe in the return of You-Know-Who. Snape could be seen coming in and out of Hogwarts, and Sirius does not envy him, knowing what temper the Dark Lord could unleash upon his followers for not finding the missing boy, so eager was the dark wizard to get his hands on the 'privately tutored' Harry, intent on getting to his target before Harry comes into the safe confines of Hogwarts.

Sirius still hated the greasy git, but he no longer hounded Snape about his Mark. After watching the Potions Master clenching his left arm with a white face and thin lips for a year, Sirius decided to let the issue go. No one knew better of the error they made by serving the Dark Lord than Snape.

Then, by a miracle, they got a lead.

The fifth owl to be sent with Harry's Hogwarts letter came back, but this time, without a letter. This could be because of interference from the weather or by people, but it was something. They decided to send another owl, a snowy white owl called Hedwig that was meant to be Harry's 11th birthday gift from Hagrid. They attached another Hogwart's letter, with Hedwig's name in it for Harry to keep the owl, and spelled a homing spell on the owl. Dumbledore also put a spell on the letter to translate the contents into whatever language Harry is speaking when he opened the letter, just in case he had, on the off chance, forgotten English.

They sent her off.

A few weeks later, the homing spell alerted Dumbledore that the owl had come in contact with somebody. It showed that Hedwig never left that person's side. For Hedwig, who knew that Harry Potter was going to be her master, would never stay with someone voluntarily for long periods of time unless it was Harry. If Hedwig was kept without her will, a protection spell Dumbledore had put on Hedwig would go off and transport the owl back immediately.

They were ecstatic. They had found Harry! A closer look at the homing spell, which showed up as a holographic map above a diamond, indicated that Harry is somewhere in Asia, near Japan. Sirius decided to go and investigate.

It wasn't until a month later that Sirius stumbled upon something, completely by accident. At the beaches of Shikoku (Sirius have no idea which town or city he's in except the general area of which part of Japan he's in), Sirius felt the brushes of magic. It was like not other magic Sirius had encountered though. He decided to head further east and bordered a ship. It was a cargo ship, heading to somewhere call Saipan, but Sirius doesn't mind. He sneaked in in his dog form.

To the east of Japan is a great expanse of nothing, unless you count the little islands dotted here and there. Halfway to the destination, Sirius did the stupidest thing. He slipped and fell off the side of the ship.

Sirius could've transformed back into human and use magic, but the shock of hitting the water rendered him unconscious instantly.

He could've died.

His body could be lost in the oceans between Japan and Saipan, and no one would know where his body will be. But he didn't die. Instead, he had woken up at a shore.

Sirius reached the shade and peered out behind the tree trunk. Just up ahead was a village dwelling of some sort. Forget shade, perhaps he could beg some food there.

The black dog padded steadily towards the houses. As he neared, he spotted the market. Tongue lolling out in a friendly doggy grin, Sirius headed towards the crowd. After some begging, Sirius is happily eating a chicken leg (with more chicken in the bucket next to him, given to him by a generous stall owner.

Sirius noticed a significant change though. The people were speaking in another language. They spoke enough of Japanese to allow Sirius to understand through the translation potion that he drank, though there were differences here and there to indicate that he was not in main land Japan anymore. Another thing he had noticed was the strange men and women wearing odd clothing (odder than kimonos anyway, Sirius simply couldn't tell the benefits of wearing those) and had a strong smell of metal and blood.

Listening in some more, he gathered that these are 'shinobi', which are ninjas, which are something that Sirius didn't read up a lot on when he was preparing to go to Japan.

After a day of lolling around the town, Sirius found that he was in the 'Wave Country', just outside the 'Fire Country'. Names which Sirius had never even heard of and was pretty sure that they were not on the Atlas he had read back in England.

He slept outside in the trees. The next day, strength restored, Sirius trotted out of the town to explore. He arrived at 'The Great Naruto Bridge' (what a Naruto is he had no idea) and stilled. Prior to leaving, Dumbledore had handed him a blanket of Harry's to sniff at, to get his scent. The scent had faded, but with the dog's superior sense of smell, he got hold of it. Harry smelled like Rowan and citrus – a weird combination, but that was Harry's unique scent.

Sirius smelt Rowan and citrus now – along with the heavy scent of blood. Blood had faded, but he estimated that it was probably just over a month ago. Sirius immediately followed the trail. He headed back into the woods, and had to back-track quite a few times to catch that fading scent. It helped that he smelt the musky and sweet scent of Hedwig.

With growing excitement, Sirius turned back into human and spelled himself to be able to smell scents ten times more powerful than normal. Changing back into his Animagus form, he continued the much clearer trail, tracking well into the night.

* * *

Three days later, an exhausted but triumphant Sirius sagged under a tree, staring at the rickety motel in front of him. Harry was travelling with another person. To Sirius, the other male smelled like the morning dew on grass and lime. What concerned Sirius was the both males smelt heavily of blood and metal. He spotted something white fluttering towards a window in the second level of the building, and saw the unmistakeable form of Hedwig. A pale hand opened the window, letting the owl to land on the covered arm.

Sirius sighed in relief. He swiftly changed back into human and dispelled the scent increasing spell before turning back into a dog. He could afford himself some well-deserved rest before coming into contact with Harry.

Before falling asleep, Sirius wondered what his godson's like.

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **There is a poll going on concerning the relationship between Haku and Zabuza, so **please vote** and help me make up my mind!

These are the choices:

1 Mentor/Teacher and Student or Collegues

2 Master and Subordinate (they're already like that, but make that relationship stronger)

3 Friends (or as close as they can to friends still with master/subordinate in it)

4 Lovers (or going to be lovers in the near future, which means this story will be yaoi in T rate)

5 Undefined/Complex (All mentioned relationship combined. Haku may have some feelings for Zabuza, but doesn't know it yet)

6 Complex (similar to Undefined/Complex, but without any amorous feelings towards one another)

6 Other (please PM author for your opinion in this case)

**The poll for 'Hogwarts and the Lost Shinobi' is officially closed. And the the poll for 'All For You' is officially open!**

**Deadline for 'All For You' is indefinite right now, but the ideal deadline is on Friday, May 8th, GMT+10:00 at 5pm. PLEASE VOTE.**


	5. Hedwig

**Hedwig**

"_Zabuza-san, may I keep her?"_

"_Do what you want with it…"_

"_Thank you, Zabuza-san!"_

When the ancient one had sent her off, Hedwig was excited. She finally got to meet her human! Every good owl knew how to identify their master and act as their familiar, even if they have never met them before. The silly humans thought that they were the ones to choose their familiars, but it was not so. When wizards bought their animals, on a basic level, far below their consciousness, they chose the familiar that had an innate link between them. Even when being bought as a gift, the wizard will be thinking of the receiver of the gift, and on the same instinctive level, chose the animal that will have a connection with the wizard in mind.

Hedwig was bought by the gentle 'large one', and knew that this was not her human, but this 'Harry Potter' is. She waited. After five years, the snowy owl had waited with waning patience. Finally, when her roost mate, a Hogwarts barn owl, returned with news that he had met someone ('and almost got killed!' hooted the owl irritably) in the Far East, Hedwig knew that she will be meeting her human soon.

The journey from the stone castle to her human was arduously long. Her instincts honed in on where her master should be. After passing Japan, and not long after, the owl encountered a barrier. It let her through though, and Hedwig continued on.

After weeks of flying, Hedwig found him.

Hair as black as a raven's wing, eyes glinting in the sun like emeralds, the kneeling figure in the clearing with a man's head in his lap, the youth could be easily mistaken for a female. Long hair worn loose about him, the teenager was humming softly as he worked with the basket of herbs beside him. The young man in his lap had his eyes closed. His slightly grey hued tanned skin appeared healthy in the sun, and the bandages covering the lower half of his face seemed less menacing. Hedwig knew better. The man was not sleeping, and was aware of his surroundings. There was a dangerous aura around the man.

As Hedwig swooped lower, she avoided the huge sword and circled around the man, heading towards her master from his side.

With a hand gently suppressing the arm near him, the teenager turned and smiled as he spotted the owl. Inwardly, Hedwig preened. She knew her coat was gleaming brightly in the sun, making her a magnificent sight to behold. Flapping her wings, she tried to hover next to the teen. Hesitantly, the green-eyed boy lifted an arm. Relieved, Hedwig gratefully settled down on her long-lost master's arm, instantly bonding with him. She fluffed up her feathers importantly, and gracefully held out a talon, where the ancient one had tied the letter.

Her boy untied the letter expertly with one hand. After the letter was removed, Hedwig hopped up the arm and settled down on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately. She cooed approvingly as he ran an appreciative hand down her back.

"What does that bird want, Haku?"

Hedwig hooted irritably, slightly offended. Who was that human calling her 'bird'? She was an owl! A highly respected type of bird in society! Hedwig fluffed up her chest feathers slightly. Despite the two humans speaking in a different tongue than what the humans from the stone castle spoke, Hedwig understood them. Of course, how could you be a proper delivery owl for a wizard if you don't understand what they were asking you to do?

Soft laughter rang clear in the morning.

"Why, Zabuza-san, I think this beautiful owl is offended."

"Haku–"

"It is another letter."

"Same letter?"

"It would appear so. There is the same seal on the back and is written in green ink on parchment."

"Throw it away. We couldn't read the last one."

"Zabuza-san, it's written in kanji…"

"Give it to me."

'Haku' handed the letter to 'Zabuza-san'.

"'Ha-ri Po-te-ru'…? Who the hell's this?" The man glared at the ink. He read further. "'Addressed to: The clearing, West of The Great Naruto Bridge, Fire Country'?"

The man sat up, holding the letter tightly.

"How did they know where we are?"

Haku didn't reply, his face pensive, as if trying to remember something long forgotten.

"Ha-ri Po-te-ru…Hari Poteh...Harry Potter?" Haku pronounced slowly and clumsily, as if testing out the foreign sound on his tongue. Hedwig hooted in approval. This was her master, she was his familiar. Even if her boy went by a different name now, it was of no consequence. Her boy is her boy, and nothing will change that.

* * *

Zabuza stared at his companion silently. He remembered now. Before he had renamed the boy, his name had been 'Harry', or 'Hari' as he had pronounced. Over the years of being Haku's caretaker and teacher, he noticed things that happened around Haku, and not from chakra. Haku can speak to snakes. Soon after Zabuza started training Haku, the boy had spoken to a garden snake in one of the training grounds. The hissing had an odd pattern to it, as if really speaking in speech, not hissing randomly. The snaked had hissed back and bobbed its head, slithering out of sight.

Haku had turned to him then and said with a smile.

"I told the snake to move to somewhere else for a while, because we might hurt him if he stayed here while we train."

When Haku was angry, usually in missions, objects (mostly weapons) will fly towards the enemy, hitting, cutting and impaling them. At first Zabuza brushed it off as chakra manipulation with chakra strings. But soon after, he realized that he couldn't sense any chakra while the objects floated.

There was also one, admittedly amusing, incident where Haku was undercover, and was taken to a brothel by mistake. Haku could've escaped easily, but after meeting with the concubines, he found out that most of them were held there unwillingly, kept there by an ever-increasing debt, never seem to lessen no matter how hard they worked. Haku had vanished the display glass the concubines were kept in for the customers to view from, and the group escaped. Zabuza was in the shadows, waiting for Haku to break out, but never expected this method. He had soon forgotten it however.

Now, Zabuza looked long and hard at Haku, who was absentmindedly stroking the feathered animal. Big, deep-set emerald eyes, with high cheekbones, coupled with a straight nose and full lips, Haku does look foreign, though to be honest, there were no exact 'look' for the people, so Haku's slightly exotic looks were often dismissed at first glance.

The missing-nin looked at the letter in his hand. It could all be a hoax. This may have come from hunter-nins, looking for a way to trap them. The blasted owl that was taking up so much of Haku's attention could be a summon, though it's not plausible. He can't sense anything from the owl, except what normal animals feel like. This owl just had higher than normal intelligence.

He made a decision.

"Haku."

The boy looked up. Zabuza held out the letter to him.

"It's addressed to you."

"But the name…"

"Is yours. Read it."

Never one to disobey Zabuza, Haku took the letter and studied it. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, the address written in green ink. Turning the envelope over, Haku saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter or symbol of some kind.

Haku gently broke the seal, and unfolded the letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, and read it out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry sifted through the other pieces of parchments under Zabuza's incredulous eyes.

"The rest contains a list of materials needed, and repeats of the first letter…apparently five years worth..."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Zabuza let out a short bark of laughter. "And what the hell is all this Mu-gu-wu-m-pu…whatever it was?"

"There's another note here…" Haku took a smaller parchment, smaller than the letters, and read it.

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_After ten years of absence, we have finally located the general area in which you are in – the eastern region of Japan. We understand if the information provided is overwhelming, and we implore you to send a reply via owl (the snowy white owl is yours to keep, and is your familiar. Her name is Hedwig) as soon as possible._

_Hogwarts is located in Scotland, England, and if you so wish, you may head towards London, England, with a reply by owl, and we shall meet you face to face. If the journey is too difficult for you, please send over your address, and a member of the faculty will meet with you and will be able to bring you up to date for your absence in the last five years of schooling._

_With hopes of meeting you soon,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster_"

Haku lowered the note, face stunned. 'Hedwig' was preening her wing, and switched to running her beak through Haku's hair, sensing his shift in mood. Zabuza, no longer laughing, studied his companion.

Magic, huh. Zabuza thought. That's a whole new twist in perspective.

"Zabuza-san."

The missing-nin grunted. He's listening.

"What do I do?"

Zabuza looked sharply at the youth. Green eyes clouded with uncertainty, a shaking hand running through the animal's soft feathers, Haku looked younger than his fifteen years.

"For all we know, this could be some elaborate trick." Zabuza started. "But not likely. No one except from your foster parents knew your original name. The village you were from would only know you by your first name."

Zabuza took the letters from Haku's lap and waved it in the air.

"These parchments are uncommon – if needed, ninjas use scrolls, and civilians use rice paper for delicate writing. The address is too specific, and the content looked genuine – of course, that's debateable with all this magic nonsense."

Haku was looking at him now. He doesn't know what to do, but he will follow whatever decision Zabuza will make. Before taking on the Tazuna mission, Haku received a similar letter to this, delivered by a barn owl. The bird was almost killed, but Haku intentionally missed the animal, just scaring it away, the envelope dropped. But it was written in another language, and the pair of missing nins dismissed it and disposed of it. After the episode at the bridge almost three weeks ago and dug themselves out of the graves almost a week ago, Haku and Zabuza are on the mend. They are too weak to go to any distance, so they travelled across the bridge in henge, and stopped just inside the Fire Country border. Haku, being the less noticeable of the two, foraged for food and sometimes went back into Wave Country via the bridge to bring more substantial food back to the clearing.

Their relationship hadn't changed much, even after Haku heard Zabuza's dying declaration. Haku was still Zabuza's subordinate – his tool, though the atmosphere between them was much mellower, their easy camaraderie intensified. Zabuza-san is everything to Haku, and he will follow him to the ends of the earth.

"Let's take up on their offer."

Haku glanced at Zabuza questioningly.

"There is nothing left for us here – people thinking us dead. We shall head to this Hogwarts place, and you," Zabuza crouched in front of Haku, black eyes piercing "will go to school."

"School?"

"Yes. This is a magic school, isn't it? You will learn all you can from there, and we shall return."

A gleam of understanding entered Haku's eyes, but remained silent.

"We shall return, and we will go back to Mist, and revive our plan five years ago. We will kill the Mizukage, and take over."

Haku smiled, loyalty clear in his eyes.

"Yes, Zabuza-san, as you wish."

* * *

Two days later, Haku and Zabuza went on the path, heading west. They had no idea where 'England' and 'Scotland' and 'Japan' were, so they planned to book into a inn as a base until their strength were properly restored to their former levels, and construct a reply for Hedwig to send back. Meanwhile, they will take on jobs again, to gather their wealth and resources together, ready for anything.

"This looks promising." Zabuza commented dryly.

The two storied inn in front of them was old and rickety, the sign slanted, reading 'The Rest'. But it was all they had after five hours of travelling, and the sky was getting dark. Under a henge, Haku, appearing as a blonde short-haired, blue eyed youth, and Zabuza with the same coloring, booked a room for a week from the old inn-keeper in the disguise of father and son.

"My, my, a week you say, whatever for?" The old man smiled as he handed them their keys.

"We plan to hike and explore around this area, just as a week of getaway." Haku replied with an answering smile as he took the keys. Zabuza was already heading towards the stairs.

"Well, there's not much around here, but I do hope you enjoy yourselves." The old man said kindly, shuffling towards the back room once more.

The room left much to be desired. There are two single beds with thin mattresses, compensated by thick, washed out blankets. The wood panelling on the walls looked fragile and the floor thick with dust. The room also had a dresser, a small table and two chairs. Haku headed towards the window, and opened it, letting in fresh air into the stale bedroom. With the wind, Hedwig swooped down and landed on Haku's outstretched arm.

"That owl is too smart for her own good." Zabuza commented, though no sting was in his words, and his hand came up to pat at the docile owl.

Haku dispelled his henge, Zabuza having done that long ago, and carried Hedwig to a chair, letting her grip onto it in the meantime. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and tucked her head under a wing, going to sleep.

"We will resume training tomorrow." Zabuza said as he propped his sword up beside his chosen bed.

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! The first part is told from Hedwig's perspective, the rest is in 'normal' perspective. And the 'letter/symbol' Haku talked about when describing the letter was the letter 'H' (hope everyone understand that) And, as people might have noticed, the letter I got it off the first book of Harry Potter, so I _do not_ own that. The other note I do own, because I made that one up. Please review (and vote)!


	6. Recovery

Important author's note at the end!

* * *

**Recovery**

"_You're almost better."_

"_Alright, we should go soon, Haku."_

"…_yes."_

When Sirius woke up, it was dusk the next day. Groggily sniffing the air, the wizard came awake immediately. He couldn't smell Harry!

Sirius sniffed around until he found their scents, leading away from the inn. A string of panic shot through Sirius and he mentally berated himself. He let himself fall asleep, and ended up loosing the pair again. He was about to start running when he smelt Harry coming back with his companion at a great speed. Hurriedly (and relieved), Sirius dropped to the ground, hoping to avoid detection. Two blurs whistled through the foliage above him, making the dog's eyes widen. Were those _people_ that had just passed?

His answer came shortly after. One of the blurs doubled back and dropped to the ground. A youth (he couldn't tell if it's a male or female) wearing a white bone mask with a red design and slits for eye holes crouched down in front of him, giving him a massive fright (shown by the flinch). The youth's long black hair was tied into a bun with the exception of two thick strands of hair framing the face. The youth was dressed in a long-sleeved, lined turtle neck with those robe things (that were apparently the male equivalent of kimonos) tied shut by a long sash and wore wide leg pants made of the same material as the turtle neck shirt.

Sirius sniffed and stilled. Harry! The person (which he confirmed as a boy now) in front of him was Harry! Just as Sirius's tongue started to loll out and pant in his happiness, the second 'blur' doubled back and dropped down next to Harry. The sight of the towering man immediately stopped Sirius in mid-pant.

"Haku, what are you doing? Let's go."

The man had black hair, cropped short, making it spike up. A headband of some sort with a metal plate was tied diagonally across the man's head, the remaining cloth hanging down one side of his face. Bandages wrapped around the lower half of the man's face (which Sirius hoped with all his might that it was just some weird fashion statement and was not concealing any deformities that he might consider squeamish), the bandages ended as a loose coil around his neck. The man wore sleeveless and formfitting black shirt and black pants, matching arm and leg warmers, and carried a large decapitating sword on his back (which held most of Sirius's attention).

Harry (or Haku as the man called him – perhaps it's the Japanese equivalent of Harry?) turned to the man and unclasped his mask. When it's lowered, Sirius found himself staring at a male and black haired version of Lily. The most striking thing was the eyes. Harry had his mother's eyes!

"Just looking at the dog, Zabuza-san. It looked like it hasn't had a decent day's worth of food in a while." Harry said softly, and looked back at the dog. He held out a pale hand, which Sirius immediately took a liking too and licked his hand in a show of good will.

"Who cares about the mutt? You already had an owl. Come, let's go. We will need to rise early tomorrow to train and head towards the underground mission centre in Kakura town."

Harry, who had been patting Sirius's head, smoothed the fur one last time before standing up and followed 'Zabuza' into the trees. Sirius stood up and shook himself, then trotted back a few steps just in time to see two blurs bounding into the inn's open window, before it was shut again.

Sirius didn't know who this Zabuza is, but he didn't like how Harry was so compliant and followed what the man had said. His parents had more fire than that! Was Zabuza Harry's guardian? Sirius gasped inwardly. Or perhaps Zabuza was some sort of slave trader and bought Harry years ago?

Sirius forced himself to calm down. Just a few more hours, then Sirius will follow the two into this Kakura town and get some answers.

* * *

Back in their room, Haku and Zabuza rested on their beds. A full day of rigorous training was draining on them. Hedwig fluttered from her place on the back of a chair to Haku's headboard. She hooted in concern.

"I'm alright, Hedwig, just tired." Haku said, smiling at the bird. Zabuza turned his head towards him.

"Stop talking to that bird and clean yourself up, Haku."

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

Haku smiled. Zabuza is so kind. He knew that there was very little hot water in this inn, only lasting for about ten to fifteen minutes before switching to cold water, and Haku usually takes up ten minutes showering because of his long hair.

With his musings, Haku opened the door that was next to the dresser, and entered the small bathroom. Readying himself, Haku studied himself in the mirror. His colour was looking better, Haku noted, as were the bags under his eyes. For some reason, after being 'resurrected', as he liked to call it, he started having dreams. They were not pleasant ones either. Some may call it nightmares, but Haku disagrees. A long time ago, Haku had the same dreams. It was always a man with a high pitched and maniacal laughter, face blurred, though red eyes were prominent on the blurred face. There was also a woman, who begged and pleaded with the man to 'spare Harry'. Haku assumed this woman was his mother. The woman's form was also blurred, but a vague recollection of vibrant red hair remained in his mind's eye. Having the dying screams of his mother in his dreams was not pleasant, but he had grown out of them.

When Haku was young and had the nightmares, his foster parents calmed him down. When his parents died, and Zabuza took over his care, it was Zabuza who calmed him down, much too young Haku's surprise.

* * *

"…_Zabuza-san?"_

"_You were having a nightmare, kid."_

_It wasn't a question._

"…_yes."_

_A heavy hand rubbed soothing circles against his back, albeit awkwardly, but comforting nonetheless._

"_They're just dreams, kid. Don't let it get to you." Black eyes stared into emerald ones._

"…_I heard a woman scream, Zabuza-san."_

"_Get use to it, you'll be hearing a lot more screams in the future." Zabuza said brusquely, but his hand remained gentle as he continued to rub the awkward circles on his back._

"_Yes, Zabuza-san."_

* * *

Now, the only dreams he considered nightmares were the ones where he dreamt of Zabuza leaving him – either by death or by choice. The incident at the bridge hit too close to home for Haku. That was probably why he had the strength to save Zabuza.

Haku frowned in the shower and wiped the water away from his eyes. He still didn't know what that _energy_ was. It definitely wasn't chakra. He hadn't heard anything sort of chakra able to do that sort of thing. The only technique he was able to recall involved a ritual. The energy didn't feel like chakra anyway. Zabuza was very curious about it, and when the Hogwarts letter came, Zabuza took it in strides (even if he do often sneered about it) and passed it off as some sort of magic.

Haku would really like to know.

If he could learn to harness that power, he would be even more useful to Zabuza. That was the main reason why he agreed to go to this magic school. He had to admit though, Haku thought as he cranked the hot water off, he was curious about Hogwarts.

Stepping out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom, Haku wiped a section of the mirror clear, revealing his face. As Haku towelled himself off and tied the towel to his waist, he idly noted to go and buy some new contact lenses at Kakura town tomorrow. Haku had to take off his only pair of brown contact lenses after two weeks underground, as his eyes were terribly dry. He had an extra pair of normal contact lenses though, and so he wore those. But if he were to be inconspicuous, he had to get something with a common eye colouring. Haku stepped out of the shower and back into the bedroom, drying his hair with a smaller towel as he went.

"Finally," Zabuza complained and stood from his position on the floor, doing his thousand finger push-ups "I thought you were never coming out."

Haku smiled softly as he draped the small towel around his neck.

"It's all yours."

Zabuza headed towards the bathroom without another word, and Haku sat down at his bed, the one nearest to the window, and looked out, not minding the cool weather. He grew up in a cold country with little clothes. He was used to it.

Haku saw that black dog outside, taking refuge under a tree. Its thick coat did little to stop the chills from the decreasing temperature, being the transition period between autumn and winter. He had meant what he said to Zabuza earlier before. The dog had seen better days. The dog looked scraggy; its coat tangled and no longer shines as a healthy animal coat should. Startling deep blue eyes looked slightly clouded, not clear as a healthy animal should be. Haku made a decision. He had always been weak against animals, and Zabuza had said as such before when Haku had first cuddled a rabbit that was supposed to be their dinner.

Haku dressed swiftly, leaving his wet hair down (if he tied it up now, it will be crinkled and out of shape once dried) and fetched his bag. Taking out a packet of dried beef that he had gotten back in the Land of Waves, Haku stepped out of the window and landed with hardly any sound.

The dog's nose twitched as Haku came near, and lifted its head. It lolled its tongue out friendly.

Haku smiled and crouched down to the big dog's eye level.

"Hello, my name is Haku." The youth introduced himself as he petted the dog, its tail thumped rapidly on the ground. "I got you some food."

Haku opened the bag, and laughed softly as the large dog immediately pushed its head forward, nose sniffing wildly. He took a strip of beef out and stood up, holding it up high.

"Now, first I need to see if you're a boy or a girl."

The dog seemed to understand, and whined. But Haku continued to hold the food up high, forcing the dog to stand on its hind legs in order to reach the beef. Haku smiled and fed the embarrassed dog.

"Good boy."

Haku fed the dog a few more strips of beef before sealing the packet again. He needed to save some for emergencies, in case food ran out in the near future. He patted the black dog.

"I have to go now. You might find the back of the inn slightly warmer. The kitchen is there."

Haku turned to go, but not before catching the intelligent glint in the animal's eyes. The dog's eyes reminded Haku of Hedwig's eyes, but this intelligence seemed to be very high. Haku dispelled the thought as he jumped up and back into the room. It mattered little.

Zabuza was leaning on the wall next to the window clad in only his pants, a wet towel around his neck. He eyed Haku and the packet of dried beef pointedly. Haku only smiled sweetly and stored the food away without a word. Zabuza said nothing in return, but had sighed in an exasperated manner before settling himself in bed. Haku went into the bathroom briefly to fill a dish with water for Hedwig and brought it out onto the wooden table. The owl on the chair hooted in thanks and drank a bit before tucking her head back under her wing to sleep. Haku soon followed suit and slipped into bed.

Before closing his eyes, Haku wondered why the dog had looked so familiar to him.

* * *

Sirius settled himself down again after Harry had left. He was amazed at the feat his godson had just performed. Jumping up into a two-story building in a leap! Curling in, Sirius let his tail rest over his nose as he continued to stare up at the window. Such a considerate boy, Harry was. He was feeling hungry from his rigorous tracking the last three (now four, he suppose) days. True, going near the kitchen may make him warmer, but that meant leaving the sight of the window. No. He's going to stay right there, so he could follow them tomorrow.

* * *

Sirius trotted in resignation at dawn the next day, nose close to the ground. He saw his godson and the man in the morning, but they bounded away into the treetops, at a speed of which Sirius can never hope to keep up with.

After an hour, Sirius finally arrived at Kakura town. It was a bright and colourful town, the early morning market had just opened, and vendors were calling out to sell their respective products to the crowd. Sirius couldn't understand how people can get up regularly at the god-forsaken hour (it's just after 6 a.m. but Sirius was never one to rise early). He continued following his godson's trail with little difficulty and arrived at a slightly run-down looking warehouse at the edge of the town. The scents lead down some steps next to the warehouse, ended with a door at the bottom. Sirius settled himself down just out of sight. He didn't think a dog opening and entering the door into a room full of people (he smelt the multiple lingering scents) was a very good idea.

And so he waited.

He estimated to be about two hours before Harry and Zabuza emerged from the (very dodgy) room. Instead of the garments Sirius saw them in yesterday, the two males looked very different. Harry left his hair down and had brown contact lenses on. He wore a short-sleeved kimono with a wide obi and wore wooden clog sandals instead of leather sandals. A black choker was worn on his neck, accentuating his slender neck. Sirius had to sniff the air again to make sure that this was Harry, as he looked so much like a girl now. Beside Harry was Zabuza. His black hair was free from the headband, and instead of bandages, Zabuza wore a black face mask, blocking the view of his lower face. Instead of a shirt and pants, Zabuza wore black haori and hakama with a wide sash and the same wooden clog sandals as Harry. Sirius had no idea what the inner layer beneath the haori is called. Inner haori perhaps?

Sirius shook that useless thought away. Harry and Zabuza were looking at him now.

"Isn't that the same mutt we saw yesterday, Haku?" Zabuza asked tonelessly. Harry bobbed his head in affirmation, face deceivingly bland, yet his eyes were sharp.

Sirius gulped inwardly, but he let his tongue loll out in an unmistakable doggy grin and wagged his tail. He trotted up to his godson and stood on his hind legs, his forepaws bracing against his shoulder and licked Harry's face enthusiastically.

Harry laughed. Sirius loved that sound. It had James' carefree laughter and Lily's honesty. Sirius wagged his tail harder. Harry's hands came up to push his head away, but it was a half-hearted attempt.

Sirius saw Zabuza rolling his eyes.

"Haku, get the mutt off you and let's go. He probably followed us here and wanted more food because you fed him last night."

This time Sirius complied with his godson's wishes and went back on four legs when he pushed him away. Harry rubbed his head a few times before following behind Zabuza.

Sirius followed.

He had no illusions about being undetected. He could see Zabuza's hand twitch, no doubt irritated at being followed. But Sirius wasn't about to leave Harry, now that he's found him, and not ever. Plus, he needed to find out what nefarious deeds this Zabuza guy had done to Harry.

After following them into a grocery store and a clothing store, the pair turned suddenly into an alleyway. Sirius bet was to confront him – even if he was a dog. They'll probably tell him to shoo or something. He trotted happily into the alleyway, and immediately found himself being held firmly at the scruff of his neck. Sirius growled and tried to bite the hand, but the hand held him immobile and made him unable to turn his head. He whined.

"Zabuza-san, is this really necessary?"

"This dog is irritating me, following us around like that. This had to be a nin-dog." The man above Sirius growled. "Come here, Haku, and hold the mutt."

Sirius felt the change of hands, Harry held him gently. Zabuza moved into position in front of them. Sirius felt his eyes widen as he watched Zabuza flashed a series of hand signs at a high speed. Zabuza paused on the last hand sign, which Sirius assumed to be where the big finale comes in.

Nothing happened.

Zabuza scowled and did it again, with the same result.

"Perhaps this is just a normal dog, Zabuza-san?" Harry ventured.

The tall man 'tsk'ed and shoved his hands into the wide sleeves of his haori. Black eyes found brown. Zabuza's eyes widened as realisation of what Harry was asking silently dawned.

"Oh, no."

Sirius whined again, wanting to see Harry's expression. But Zabuza took the whine as something else.

"No, Haku."

Harry wasn't replying, but Sirius could feel the weight of the unspoken words in the air. He just didn't know what the words are.

"We're not a circus or zoo keepers, Haku." Zabuza said harshly.

Harry still hadn't replied. By now, Sirius found the hidden meaning, and whined with all his might. He even produced a whimper. Zabuza's glare transferred from Harry to him.

"You, shut up mutt." The man pointed at him.

"Zabuza-san…"

"No, Haku!"

"…"

The hand had released Sirius now, and the dog quickly spun around to look at his godson. If he was in his human form, he'd be laughing his ass off now. There, on Harry's face, were the biggest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. On what Sirius had seen so far, Harry didn't seem like the type to pull this trick. To normal people, it might just look like Harry was just staring at Zabuza. Brown eyes were not widened to ridiculous proportions and nary a tear in sight. There's not even a pout! But Sirius could see the pleading and gleam in those eyes. This masterfully subtle puppy eyes could slain Sirius in an instant, making him bend to Harry's wishes. Apparently, this affect was not limited to him.

Zabuza heaved a gusty sigh.

"Fine! This mutt is your responsibility though! I'm not taking care of the stupid animal!"

"You liked Hedwig though…"

"She had the grace to stay silent! And not get in the way! A dog, however…"

"He could be of use. He did track us over ten kilometres."

Huh, they been that far away from the inn?

Zabuza heaved another great sigh. Sirius swallowed his pride and trotted over to the man and head-butted his thigh. He would get information faster if he was acting as Harry's pet, and this way, he would get to know Harry too. It's a win-win situation. Sirius glanced at Zabuza's weary expression. Well, almost.

"Fine."

Harry smiled at Zabuza.

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **The quotes at the top is from _Naruto_ chapter 21. The voting poll is closed, with _very_ obvious results. However, there are a significant few who expressed their wishes not to let this be a yaoi story. The statistics say otherwise, but I'll try to censor and ease up on any future romances in this story. I doubt it will do much to those who were strongly against yaoi or older male relationships, but it's the most I can do. Perhaps in the future I will release shorter and non-romantic stories of Haku and Zabuza. To those who would've liked to see heavier actions between Haku and Zabuza, later in the story, I will consider putting up a challenge for any potential authors to write something heavier, as I am not totally against that idea either. It will take more considerations though, for now, however, I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter, as a celebration to an end of a _very_ busy week for me.

Wings of the Night


	7. Reality

**Author's note at end! Please read.**

* * *

**Reality**

"_Hello, handsome boy, uncle Padfoot's here!"_

"_Pa'foo!"_

"_Yes! That's right, clever boy! You're going to be just like James when you grow up…"_

Haku smiled sleepily as he came awake to the soft panting of his new pet. Green eyes opened and stared into orbs of blue. The huge dog let out a soft huff and licked his nose. Scrunching up his nose playfully, Haku sat up. He hadn't thought up a name for the black dog yet. Perhaps he could call him Kuro…but that's so unoriginal. Name the dog black because he was a black dog? Haku snorted softly with amusement. He turned to Zabuza at the next bed. The older ninja had woken when he interacted with the animal, and had turned his head towards him, a soft expression on his face. Before Haku could contemplate what that meant, Zabuza caught himself and scowled.

"Hurry up, then. If you're awake, stop dallying and go wash yourself up."

The dog growled softly but the nins ignored him. Haku nodded and got up. He collected his day outfit and went into the bathroom.

It was dawn, Haku thought absently as he washed his face. Hedwig must have gone out to hunt down breakfast – clever girl, Haku thought fondly. Today is the mission they had received from Kakura town three days ago. The pair of missing-nins had recovered nicely, and today, as their targets came within the Fire Country border, they will assassinate them. Their objective was to kill the four missing Rock nins that are supposedly coming to Kakura to meet with their contact in the Fire Country. Their client, masquerading as a caravan driver, paid them half the sums first – which was a handsome amount – and will pay the remaining amount after the job is done.

In the three days, Haku had learned that the dog is very intelligent. He could obey every command at the first try, and was able to track fairly well – not to the lengths of summon dogs, but this was only an ordinary dog. He also learned that the dog liked him more than Zabuza. He laughed softly at the expression on Zabuza's face when the dog had sniffed at the older man's hand and had turned his back to him, lifting his tail not unlike a cat's as he did so. Zabuza had spent most of his time with Hedwig then, grouching how at least the owl had a modicum of respect to him. Zabuza doesn't like admitting it, but Haku knew that the man is fond of animals. Perhaps not to the extent like Haku, but for Zabuza, it was something.

As Haku clipped on his mask, he sighed inwardly at the task ahead of him. He truly did not wish to kill. Whenever he took a life – and there were many of them – he always wondered if the person he had killed had a precious person, waiting back at home. Despite his bloodstained hands, Haku will continue to dip his hands deeper, permanently staining them crimson if he had to, just to see Zabuza's dreams come true. And when that happens, Haku's dream will also come true.

Opening the bathroom door, Haku stepped back into the bedroom, letting Zabuza in after him. Behind the privacy of his mask, Haku allowed himself a small blush at Zabuza's bare chest and low hung pants, showing off his muscles and the jut of his hipbones. It was strange. Ever since the bridge, Haku noticed a new feeling nestling within his heart for the older ninja. After all these years, Haku and Zabuza were no strangers to each other's bodies. They had bathed in icy rivers and streams together often enough, when they were on the run and had no time for luxuries. But recently, the body that had once been familiar to Haku was suddenly foreign. He looked at his precious person's body with new eyes. And it was all very confusing for him, so he tried to hide it as much as possible. Zabuza hadn't noticed or commented on anything, so Haku assumed that he was successful.

A whine drew his attention. Big blue eyes stared at him pleadingly, the large head rested on the table beside the food bag, drawing a laugh out of the teen.

"Alright, alright, I'll feed you now."

As Haku took out the dried beef, Hedwig fluttered back in from the window, a dead rat clenched in her hooked beak. She landed on Haku's shoulder, and ate the rest of her meal.

"Welcome back, Hedwig."

The snowy owl hooted and nipped his ear affectionately.

The bathroom door opened, and Zabuza emerged, dressed and ready to go. He slung his decapitating sword onto his shoulder and stood beside the door leading to the hallway, looking back at Haku expectantly. As Haku stepped up beside him, Hedwig flew back out the window, landing on a tree nearby, waiting for them to come out.

"Let's make this a quick one."

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

The two nins made a hand sign, and performed a henge, making them appearing as they did when they first checked into the inn. Haku glanced back curiously at the dog when it did this sort of wheezing choking sound.

"The mutt probably just got some fur ball in his throat or something." Zabuza said offhandedly as he opened the door. Haku nodded and went out after the man, motioning the stunned dog after him.

The group went down to the entrance, exchanged pleasantries with the inn keeper and they were out and on their way. The minute they were out of the inn's sight and within the woods, the shinobis cancelled their jutsu. Haku bent down to the dog. He gave his hand for the dog to sniff, then pointed at himself and then pointed at the direction they will be going to.

"Follow."

The dog barked in understanding. With a head jerk from Zabuza, the two nins bounded up into the foliage and raced off. Distantly, Haku could hear the familiar flapping of Hedwig's wings behind him, while the dog lagged behind them, but followed at a steady pace.

Haku turned his attention back to the task at hand, when he felt their targets in front of them. Zabuza made some signals, and Haku nodded in understanding. The teen dropped down onto the ground below to be the decoy while Zabuza used a Hidden Mist jutsu, covering the area in a fine mist, which steadily became foggy. Zabuza will be doing what he does best. Silent killing.

Haku doesn't know why their client targeted these four specific Rock nins, or how he had came about with this information. As the four nins stepped out of the trees to surround him, all Haku thought about were the quickest and the most efficient ways of finishing them off.

"State your business." One of the nins said roughly.

Haku did not answer.

"Answer, or die, stranger." Another one snarled out.

Haku tilted his head. He made a single-handed hand sign.

"Funny, how are you going to kill me when you're dead?" Haku asked.

The four ninjas rushed in.

"_Sensatsu Suisho"_

Haku jumped up into the air after releasing his Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death jutsu, gathering the water from Zabuza's mist. The pained shouts and screams of the people below confirmed that he had caught his opponents off guard. He quickly surveyed the scene from a tree branch. He saw that one of the nins were clearly dead, another not far off, judging by the man's dying gurgling. One is incapacitated, the other managed to avoid most of the needles. Haku decided to go in for the kill at the injured nin, leaving the other to Zabuza.

Haku used the Body Flicker technique and appeared in front of the shinobi trying to heave himself up off the ground. The man's eyes widened. Almost pathetically easy, Haku drove a kunai into the man's heart. With a resigned sigh, the man's eyes dimmed, and died before he hit the ground.

"_Keitaro!" _The last Rock shinobi yelled frantically as he watched his comrade fall. The man's black eyes fastened onto Haku, eyes darkening in rage. "You, you _bastard!"_

Haku did not move, even as the Rock shinobi ran towards him at high speed. He doesn't have to. A squelch and a gurgle later, the man coughed up blood, and fell face down a metre in front of Haku, revealing Zabuza with his bloodied sword.

Haku smiled behind his mask. He doesn't have to move. He trusted Zabuza. Zabuza was always there for him.

Zabuza flicked his massive sword. The blood soared into the air in a graceful arc, landing with a 'splat' on a tree trunk. A whimper came from the trees. Haku peered curiously behind him, and found the black dog curling in on itself, shivering. Haku took a step towards it, but the animal flinched back. Haku lowered his raised arm with a sad sigh. Hedwig had not reacted to the blood up in the trees. She fluttered down, and ran her beak through his hair, as if checking for injuries. Haku stared sadly at the shivering animal in front of him. He felt as if he had a real connection to the canine. Yet…

"Haku."

Zabuza was staring at him. His gaze fell pointedly at the dog.

"Come. If the animal doesn't want to follow, leave it." Zabuza turned away with a mutter of "Good riddance."

* * *

Sirius was paralysed with fear. He couldn't stop shivering. The four men were dead within ten minutes – three of them were killed by his godson!

He shivered once more.

It wasn't even self-defence! Harry and Zabuza _knew_ where the four men were, and killed them! Deliberately! It was murder. It was slaughter.

With the mask in the way, Sirius didn't know what his godson's expressions were when he ended three men's life. He was almost afraid to. What if he found the malice and glee in his eyes as Harry took their lives, or would he kill with a blankness, that of a cold-hearted killer?

Sirius had flinched away when Harry approached him. He saw the youth pause, and seem to heave a sad sigh. Sirius couldn't help it! He still remembered that happy baby, giggling in Lily's arms, shrieking with joy in James' arms, sleeping in Remus' arms, and smiling in his. He had imagined Harry to grow up like his father. Courageous, kind, fair, gifted – a good man.

But he had found Harry! After all these years!

He watched as Harry turned at Zabuza's call. The masked face swung around to look at Sirius once more before turning, his back facing him. For a moment, in Sirius's vision, the turned back doubled with another, this one clothed in black robes, hair stuck up in messy angles. That was the last time Sirius saw James, when he went to his house to suggest changing the Secret Keeper to Peter. James had been reluctant, but agreed in the end. James had turned then, back facing Sirius, the warm light from inside the house illuminating his silhouette. Sirius gave a slightly pained whine.

No! He would not lose Harry too!

Gathering his frayed courage, Sirius hurriedly bounded after the two men, and barked.

Harry turned around swiftly, the long strands of his hair framing his face flying. He tugged his mask up, revealing his gentle face as he smiled with Lily's eyes and James' lips.

Yes. Sirius thought as he lolled his tongue out and wagged his tail. He will stay with Harry. He will learn about this Harry in front of him, this gentle Harry that was petting him with soft hands.

Harry is Harry after all.

Harry is his godson, and nothing else matters.

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's been so patient! I was studying for my exams before, and I have another test coming up, so I have not much chance to update this. I have decided to release another version of All For You without yaoi themes, therefore Zabuza and Haku will have a strictly platonic relationship. I do this partly for those people who liked the storyline, but have strong aversion towards yaoi, but I also want to do this because I, myself, liked both platonic relationship and romantic relationship between Zabuza and Haku. I should be publishing the other version, titling** All For You, Zabuza** soon, after cutting and editting some parts. The storyline will be the same! So the other version will not miss out on much. As readers might have noticed, I introduced a bit of romantic theme in this (slightly shorter) chapter. So the readers who have read the past chapter should just start reading chapter 6 in the other version story, as I will edit out the romantic part.

**Thanks again to everyone for supporting me!** The reviews really kept me going!

_Wings of the Night_


	8. Voyage

****

Voyage

"_Are we there yet, Zabuza-san?"_

"_Not yet, kid…"_

"_Oh…so, are we there yet?"_

"…"

Zabuza wondered if the animals weren't really animal summons. The dog had taken one look at the parchment in Haku's hand as they were re-reading the letter, and 'went nuts', as Haku put it.

The mutt was barking, tail wagging, and bounded around the clearing they had chosen as a resting place. Even Hedwig's eyes seem to sharpen, and had swooped down from her perch up in the trees, landing on Haku's shoulder, head cocked.

They had left the inn three days ago, having collected sufficient amount of money from the brief mission with the Rock nins and had regained enough of their strength. For a while they headed north, towards a bigger town to purchase more long-lasting equipment, also making use of any bookshops or libraries there as they intend to travel quite a distance to this England place. The clearing was half a day away from Sakura town, and it was decided that they would spend the night here before going in.

The mutt was sniffing at the letter now, and tugged gently at Haku's clothes, as if wanting to get a better look at it. Zabuza frowned. Haku still had not named the mutt yet. A name will be needed for more precise training besides the parlour tricks the mutt can do now. They need to train it to be of use to them.

"Haku."

The youth turned his attention from the dog to him.

"Have you named that thing yet?"

The mutt growled, hackles rising. Haku patted it absentmindedly as he thought.

"I have narrowed it down to two, but have not decided yet." Haku said.

Zabuza shrugged. "Let's hear them then."

"Either 'Tenrou' or 'Sirius'*"

The mutt suddenly started barking and wagged his tail heavily when he heard the second name, a picture of excitement. Zabuza raised his eyebrows.

"Heavenly wolf or the Dog Star?" He had to admit, it wasn't too bad, except that the names didn't sound intimidating enough. "Have you thought of anything else?"

Haku shook his head. Haku is a very thorough person by nature. His denial of having thought up anything else was his polite way of saying that he doesn't want anything else.

"Sirius, eh?"

The dog barked happily and actually rose onto his hind legs, making him almost the same height as Zabuza. It seemed the mutt liked the name…

"Perhaps Tenrou would be better. It's a more fitting name than naming it after some star." Zabuza said, smirking. The dog immediately went back down and sat on his haunches, whining.

Haku nodded thoughtfully.

"Tenrou…"

The whining grew louder. The dog slinked over to Haku after throwing a very un-doglike glare at Zabuza, and nudged his forehead against Haku's hand, as if begging him to reconsider. Haku smiled at patted the dog's head, but the glint in his eyes told Zabuza that his mind was already made up.

"Zabuza-san is right, Tenrou does sound better."

The dog reared back as if hurt, and went to sulk beside a tree, back facing the two shinobi, his form hunched. Haku laughed.

"Tenrou will be more a more inconspicuous name to have. Sirius would stand out too much." Zabuza murmured. Haku nodded in agreement. Hedwig hooted irritably from being ignored, and nipped at Haku's ear, earning her master's attention again.

Night descended. Zabuza brought down a doe nearby, and brought it into the campsite for dinner. Haku gathered firewood and lit a fire, throwing the clearing in stark relief against the blackness of the night. Skinning and cutting up the meat in a few quick practice movements with a hunting knife, Zabuza stuck pieces of meat onto sticks and let them roast over the fire. Zabuza glanced at the animals. Hedwig went off to hunt, and Tenrou's tail was thumping against the ground in a steady rhythm, the dog eying the food over the fire.

Zabuza noticed another thing about the dog. The mutt refused to touch any form of dog food. At Kakura town, just before they left, they had took the mutt to a grocery store and tried to buy something for the dog. The canine took one look at the cans and packaged dog food, and had the audacity to turn up its nose and had turned around, backside facing the food in clear distaste. The mutt ate whatever Haku and Zabuza ate, but doesn't seem to have any upset stomach or have any indications of gaining weight from eating human food.

It should baffle him.

But he's not.

Anything related or linked to Haku seemed to be a constant surprise, and over time, the things that should be surprising had ceased to be surprising.

Zabuza directed his attention to Haku, who sat next to him. The youth had taken off his mask, and was patting Tenrou while staring into the flame, waiting for the food to ready, his profile thrown in shades of light and dark from the fire. Zabuza felt his gaze soften. After his near-death experience, he had come to appreciate Haku a lot more, and could not imagine his life without him. Staring some more, he felt an unnamed emotion rising up in him. He doesn't know what it was, but that doesn't matter. He had Haku beside him, and that's all that mattered.

Zabuza raised a hand and let it rest against Haku's head, startling him with surprise. Something wordless passed between them.

_I'm glad you're here_.

Haku smiled and leaned against Zabuza, head resting against his shoulder. Together, they stared into the fire.

* * *

Sirius despairs. So close! Harry almost got his name on the first go!

He growled.

All because of that 'Zabuza-san', making Harry change his mind! He's Sirius, dammit! Not 'Tenrou'!

He sulked.

He admitted it. He had sulked and pouted for a while, though you can't really tell in his dog form. Anyone would've sulked in his position! Sirius thought to himself, indignant at his imaginary audience. If someone was _this_ close to getting your name right, and ended up choosing something else, you would be sulking too!

Sirius thought being a dog for such a long time is getting to him, if this childish tantrum was anything to go by. But it's too risky changing back into human with Haku and Zabuza constantly there. Even if they're asleep, their senses were too acute, and they'd wake immediately.

Blinking, Sirius shifted his eyes to the crème coloured parchment that could be seen sticking out of the pocket on the inside of Harry's haori. It seems that Harry and Zabuza had read the letter and is planning to go to Hogwarts, but had no idea where it is. Sirius and Dumbledore had never anticipated that Harry wouldn't know where England is, and now, it seems, they have run into that problem. Hedwig could take a message to Hogwarts, but when Harry had suggested the idea, Zabuza had shot it down. The shinobi nations were hidden for a reason, and even if Hedwig did make the journey, it would take entirely too long. Inwardly, Sirius had agreed. It had taken Hedwig around a week to locate and deliver her original missive in the first place, not to mention the barrier around this mysterious country, making it almost as unplottable as Hogwarts. It would take too long. His only option was to lead them there, but there's the problem of being a dog, and not knowing his way around this country…

Sirius huffed softly, and settled down more, feeling drowsy from the food and the warmth of the fire.

He'll think about it tomorrow.

* * *

Zabuza was many things. But a fool was not one of them. Tenrou had been persistent in leading them westward. Whenever Haku and Zabuza veered off the direction, the dog would bark and whine and generally make a nuisance of himself, tugging at Haku's sleeves towards the westerly direction until they caved and continued in that direction once more.

Something was not quite right with the mutt.

Hedwig seems to have similar thoughts as the dog, and joined Tenrou's attempt at herding them west in her own way. She would land on their shoulders and nip at their ears sharply when they veered off course, or would scout ahead in the sky, and would stop at a branch, waiting for them to catch up before flying off in the same direction again.

It seemed both animals wanted them west. For what, Zabuza doesn't know. But west is as good a direction as any.

And so Haku and Zabuza had followed along. Once they realised what the animals were doing, they used their high speed and travelled through the trees. Four days later, they smelled the sea. Slowing down, Zabuza signalled Haku and they landed on the forest floor, and resumed at a light sprint. The trees thinned out, and a large town came in view.

It was a port town, right next to the sea. Masts of ships could be seen at the docks, squat buildings stretched out far and wide, humming with human activity. If memory served him right, Zabuza recalled that this was the famous seaside town Umito.

"It is a good day." Haku said, and scratched the ears of the panting dog.

Zabuza nodded. Wordlessly, he started downhill towards the town, heading towards a dirt track, well worn by human trafficking for easier footing. Haku followed with the owl and the dog in tow.

* * *

They stayed for a week. They rented a room at a relatively well-off inn and replenished their supplies. Tenrou disappeared a few times, making Haku worry, though Zabuza just brushed it off. The mutt always came back anyway.

The dog's behaviour was getting more suspicious by the day. Tenrou's actions seemed more human than dog, and Zabuza constantly wondered about it. He's not the only one, Haku noticed it too. When Tenrou went on another one of his outings again, Zabuza and Haku theorised what could make a dog behave that way. Though to be honest, the theories are sounding more ridiculous by the minute, and Zabuza decided to stop, and suggested the most sensible solution yet.

"Let's follow the mutt."

The next day, the two nins followed the dog. Tenrou seems to know they were following him though, and managed to lose them in the crowd.

They didn't notice a tall, lanky man with long, shaggy black hair hiding around the corner of the alley where the dog had disappeared into.

* * *

"Yes, Tenrou?" Haku asked patiently for what seems to be the hundredth time.

The dog was whining and tugged at his wrist that was clasped in his jaws. Tenrou dropped the hand and scurried to Zabuza, doing the same to him. Zabuza looked at Haku with a raised brow.

"It seems he wants us to follow him, Zabuza-san."

"So it would seem."

* * *

Sirius can't think of any other way.

He could get the Hogwarts letter off Haku and tried to duplicate it but change the words, but Dumbledore had casted spell upon spell on all Hogwarts acceptance letters to make sure forgery is not possible. Sirius doesn't have the necessary equipment to write a false letter to Haku. He doubt Haku and Zabuza would read anything that doesn't come under the Hogwarts seal, and there is only one Hogwarts seal stamp in the world, which is kept under Dumbledore's care. Any sort of duplication by memory is risky, as the result will almost always have some minor fault in it, which no doubt the two ninjas will pick up on easily.

Sirius led the pair deeper into an alleyway at the docklands.

He really hoped they would listen to him first.

Sirius eyed the pair behind him.

Ah, who was he kidding? Let's see…when was the last time he had edited his will?

* * *

"Tenrou?"

Haku frowned in confusion when the huge dog seemed to stand still at the dead end. Zabuza fingered his kunai. He wasn't too worried. The dog is probably going to reveal his true identity now. The dog is even smart enough to let it be the one facing the dead end, cutting off his own escape route, which is where Haku and Zabuza is.

They waited as Tenrou turned around.

Then the dog started to change.

* * *

The shadows morphed and twisted, and Sirius is back in his human form. He rolled his shoulders discretely. Despite changing back into human periodically for the past week, being in his Animagus form for a month really took a toll on him.

Sirius saw Zabuza's eyes widen. Harry's mouth fell open. Scratching the back of his head, Sirius shrugged sheepishly and spoke in accented Japanese.

"Er…hi, Harry."

The sound of his voice broke their trances, and in a blink of an eye, Zabuza had Sirius up against the brick wall by his throat and growled threateningly.

"Zabuza-san, wait!"

Harry's slender hands clasped Zabuza's wrist – the one that was holding Sirius up.

"Perhaps we should let him explain, he knows my birth name!"

Zabuza didn't move for a while, but then let the wizard go, letting him crumble to the ground, trying to regain his breath.

Sirius scrambled up, not wanting to lose this opportunity (before they decided it wasn't worth it and killed him) and started explaining.

"Harry, I'm Sirius, and I'm your godfather."

Judging by the stunned expression on his godson's face, that was perhaps not the best opening sentence in the world. Hurriedly, Sirius launched into his explanation.

"Harry, I can lead you to Hogwarts. I didn't want to change in front of you, but the barrier around this country is too strong, the headmaster would never know you're here, and nobody in this country knew anything about the outside world." Sirius took a breath and gauged the two nins' reactions. His nerves got the best of him, and blurted out the next thing on his mind.

"I looked for you for so long, Harry, and when I found you, I couldn't risk you meeting an unknown man like me, so I pretended to be a dog." Sirius broke off, and smiled tenderly, staring into Harry's stunned face. "I know your parents, Harry. They were killed off when you were just a baby though…but Harry, you have your mother's eyes."

Harry's hands automatically reached towards his eyes, his hands resting on his cheekbone just beneath the verdant orbs.

"My mother's…?"

Sirius' view of Harry was cut off by Zabuza, who strode forward aggressively and stood in front of the teen. The ex-Mist nin glared.

"I don't believe you."

Sirius jolted back, as if stung.

"What? What more proof do you need?"

Zabuza scanned Sirius from head to foot.

"Show us this 'magic', then." Zabuza said sceptically.

"I just turned back from a dog to a human!" Sirius exclaimed, face indignant. He wilted, however, under Zabuza's oppressive stare.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled. He slipped his wand from his arm holster (thank Merlin that animagus transformations allowed the caster to keep all their belongings at the time of their transformation) and performed a simple levitation charm at a pile of rotting wooden crates in the corner.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The crates floated dutifully upwards.

"_Incendio._"

The crates burst into flames.

"_Aguamenti._"

Water poured out of his wand tip and extinguishes the fire. When the water ceased, all that is left are bits of charred wood and ashes floated in mid-air.

"_Duro._"

Charred wood and ashes alike turned into stone. Sirius released the levitation spell, letting the items dropped down to the ground. The ashes now resembled inconsequential pebbles and common grit found on the ground, and the wood just looked like oddly shaped stones. Sirius flourished his wand and casted a last spell.

"_Avifors_."

The larger stones turned into white and grey birds, and flew up in a flurry of feathers. Before they could go very far, Sirius cancelled the spell.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

The birds turned back into their original forms, which were the charred wood, and dropped back down to earth, breaking into dozens of pieces of blackened wood once it made contact with the ground.

"Hmm." Zabuza let out a non-committal sound, but Sirius could see the surprise in his eyes.

Harry's eyes were wide, and the youth broke out into an incredulous smile.

"Can I do that?"

"Once you're at Hogwarts, you'll learn all that, and more." Sirius smiled. "Hogwarts is one of the finest magic schools you'll ever see."

Sirius didn't notice the calculating glance that passed between the two nins.

* * *

Zabuza knew the man was a 'wizard'. He knew it the moment 'Tenrou' turned into a man. He wanted to see the magic for himself though, and was surprised and slightly impressed to say the least. While the magic took place, Zabuza failed to feel any chakra, even while watching Sirius' every move. The words Sirius uttered were foreign, and Zabuza thought it unpractical. The enemy would kill you before you even utter a word, the stick could be easily taken away. He doubted wizards had any physical ability to defend themselves though, judging by Sirius' build.

Some of the things could be useful, however. Like the levitation, or turning objects into stone, not to mention the transformation between dog and human! He wondered if the transformation is only limited to dogs. Sirius said there are more spells than that, and the possibilities ran rampant across Zabuza's mind.

Surveying the man in front of him, Sirius looked worse for wear (the man's name didn't escape Zabuza's notice, and had barely kept his amusement at bay), dressed in black tattered robes, black hair fell limp around the handsome face, startling blue eyes peered at him above the slightly gaunt cheeks and whiskers around the man's jaw from lack of shaving.

Slanting his eyes to Haku, green eyes peered trustingly and meaningfully at him. Zabuza gave an almost non-existent nod.

Yes, they would follow the man to Hogwarts.

Besides, Haku could use this time to better acquaint himself with the man who knew his parents.

Not that that had influenced any of Zabuza's decisions.

Of course not.

* * *

Haku had mourned the loss of one of his 'pets', but not for long. Sirius-san (the wizard had told him to call him Sirius, but it sounded oddly inappropriate when he hardly knew him) had 'portkey'ed them to a place called 'Japan'. The man had said that impromptu portkeys were illegal, but it's the fastest way across the ocean. The ride was unpleasant, and Hedwig had obviously thought so too, as she had hooted in a highly irritated way from within her newly purchased cage when the ride was over.

Haku's head was positively swimming with all the new information, but adapted pretty well in his opinion. Granted, a lot of common knowledge of this new world was lost to Haku and Zabuza, but they were able to blend into the population of Japan. Zabuza-san had tried to wear a scarf to cover his lower face whenever possible, but he had to forgo his usual bandages.

For some reason, Sirius-san was relieved to see Zabuza-san's face when it was revealed to him for the first time. Maybe Sirius-san thinks the bandages looked intimidating?

The small group stayed at a hotel. Sirius had sent a message to the headmaster using a fireplace in a local magical community (using something Sirius referred to as the 'Floo') and received a reply, stating that a portkey will be acquired (legally) to a place called 'Diagon Alley' to get all of Haku's necessary equipment for the school year.

Another thing that perked Haku's interest was that the wizards always referred to him as 'Harry'. He supposed that was what he was known by from his parent's friends, and oddly enough, the whole 'wizarding world', but it's still an odd concept to grasp. He had not responded to 'Harry' for ten years, and to be called anything but Haku was distinctly odd.

Peering out at the smoky city of Tokyo with clear green eyes (they replenished his supply of contacts, with only two extra pairs of brown contacts), Haku once again felt enormously glad that Zabuza-san's here with him. A glance to the side told him that Zabuza was still reclining in the armchair in the living room of their massive hotel suite. Sirius-san had boisterously booked the most lavish room in the hotel, stating that Dumbledore-san will foot the bill.

He must have very deep pockets. Haku thought as their room service arrived, revealing lobster noodles, shark fin soup and a luxurious sushi platter for their dinner, accompanied by high quality wine and sake for the adults.

Haku turned to look as Zabuza dumped the book he was reading on the oak dining table as he sat himself down. It was titled 'A Beginner's Guide to English', kindly supplied by Sirius-san. There's the translation potion which Sirius-san's using now, but both Haku and Zabuza preferred to learn it themselves. It will be a useful skill to have, as the translation potion needed to be retaken everyday, month, or half-year, depending on the grade of potion. Besides, when the time is right to go back to their country, Haku and Zabuza can communicate with it instead of in codes, which was often frustrating as the commands did not have a wide range of vocabulary.

Haku was warming towards the wizard with considerable speed. He's a likeable person. The man had regaled Haku with tales of his school days with his father and a werewolf (the traitor had been brutally cut out of the stories after Sirius had gruffly told him about Pettigrew). It still astounded Haku that the mythical creatures used to scare children to bed with is real. Dragons, vampires, werewolves and even zombies (properly called inferi) were all thought to be just fictional creatures shown in movies and televisions. Not that Haku watched them often, being busy with training and mission with Zabuza-san.

After dinner, Haku was refilling Hedwig's water bowl when Sirius happily announced that the portkey will arrive tomorrow.

"Now, just to warn you, if you think the portkey over to Japan is bad, international portkeys at great distances can be even more distorting." Sirius cautioned.

Zabuza gave a disdainful sniff. Haku smiled politely and answered for both of them.

"Thank you, Sirius-san, but we can manage."

* * *

"Ugh,"

"…"

"I told you so."

Haku glared irritably at the smirking blue-eyed wizard, still crouched on the ground after the slightly rough landing, stomach still rolling from the uncomfortable mode of travel. Zabuza had landed with a perfectly straight back, and had not spoken at all, though the stiffness in his body suggested that the trip was made extremely uncomfortable for him as well.

"The international portkeys are usually more uncomfortable than domestic portkeys." Sirius added, as if consoling the proud shinobis.

"You mentioned it last night already…" Haku grumbled in an uncharacteristic show of temper. "Honestly, is this how you wizards travel?"

"Well, there's also the Floo network, but there's no international Floo terminals near the hotel, then Apparation, but I can't possibly side-along with two extra people, especially doing an international jump, and we don't have a broom, so that's out as well." Sirius replied cheerfully, unaware that the information provided went completely over Haku's head, not understanding a word of it. "Besides, you're a wizard too, Harry."

The trio had arrived in a dim and smokey pub, known as The Leaky Cauldron, introduced by the inn keeper Tom. Sirius had decided to let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts from Japan by herself, deeming it should take two or three days at most. Haku agreed whole heartedly now as he stood back up. Hedwig hated the portkey from Fire Country to Japan, and that distance was significantly closer than Japan to England – according to Sirius, anyway.

Sirius led the two out the back door, and stopped in front of a red brick wall. Drawing out his wand, Sirius tapped some bricks in a specific pattern and order, as if counting them. He seemed to find the one he's looking for, tapping the designated brick twice, and then the brick wall _separated_. The red stone seem to fold in on itself and re-arranging itself rapidly, revealing the eccentric shops and the bustling cobblestone street. Wide-eyed, Haku and Zabuza laid their eyes on Diagon Alley.

"Now," Sirius turned around and grinned, delighted at having surprised the nins once more. "Where shall we start?"

Haku, being practical, decided to visit the bank first ("There _are_ banks here, right Sirius-san?" "Of course! Why wouldn't there be?" "Well, the wizarding world seemed…a bit primitive so far." "…"). The older wizard led his two companions down the busy street, heading towards the massive structure of white up ahead. They passed the warning sign at the entrance and went through a set of bronze and silver double doors before stepping into the lobby.

The main floor was paved with marbles, the surface gleamed in the light. Long counters stretched from the two sides down, manned by creatures known as goblins, working with the constant clicks and jingles of coins. Sirius led them up to a counter, and requested to be taken to the Potter vault. The goblin, known as Griphook, peered at the wizard over his scale on the desk.

"Do you have a key?" He asked condescendingly. Sirius procured a golden key from his pocket, handing it to the goblin's outstretched hand. Griphook's spindly and gnarled fingers felt the key, and held it up to his eye. He nodded.

"Come with me then."

To the side, an opening with a cart stood waiting. They clambered in, and off they went. The cart propelled itself forward by itself, but had a purpose to it. It banked sharply to the left at one intersection, and curved to the right at another, and sometimes headed straight ahead. But the humans lost count of the number of turns in the vast underground caverns of Gringotts. The cart slowed to a stop.

"Here we are." Griphook announced.

When the goblin had opened Haku's vault, Haku and Zabuza was stunned once again.

Mountains of gold heaped haphazardly, mixed with leather bags containing more gold, and one open bag offered the audience glimpses of precious jewels. Artifacts and heirlooms seem to surround the outer edges of the large vault, with a few random items stowed in-between the large amounts of gold.

"How rich am I?" Haku gaped. Zabuza's eyes glittered with pleasure as he took in the wealth his companion had.

"Very." Sirius grinned. "The Potter family is a rich family. Not to mention, I also contributed to some of the gold in this vault here." Sirius couldn't resist boasting a bit as he nodded at the piles of gold.

"Here," Sirius took out three distinct coins from his pocket and showed Zabuza and Haku. "It's twenty-nine knuts to a sickle," he held up a bronze and a silver coin "and seventeen sickles to a galleon" up came the gold coin.

Haku nodded in understanding, and picked up a nearby pouch of gold, holding it out to Sirius.

"Would this be enough?" Haku asked. Sirius took the pouch and ran his hand through the gold in the pouch, roughly counting the galleons and nodded.

"This would be plenty."

Haku took the pouch back and looked at it contemplatively. He headed further into the vault and picked up another similar pouch. Haku came back to the group near the entrance and held the leather bag to Zabuza. Zabuza took it under Sirius' incredulous gaze. When Zabuza turned around to head back out to the cart with the goblin, Sirius whispered to Haku, not knowing that Zabuza can still hear him.

"Are you sure you want to give him your money? I'm sure Dumbledore can arrange something."

Haku smiled at Sirius.

"There's no need. I will share my fortune with Zabuza-san."

"But why?" Sirius asked, slightly despaired, thinking that his godson is still under the other man's control.

"Because he's Zabuza-san." Haku smiled brilliantly, showing no bitterness or any misgiving feelings towards his master.

In front, Zabuza smiled.

* * *

"You wizards call these clothes?" Zabuza remarked in disgust as he eyed the garments in Madam Malkin's.

Sirius huffed, offended.

"These are perfectly good robes. Harry will look superb in them!"

Zabuza disliked how everyone in this England place kept calling his student 'Harry'. The 'Boy-who-lived', Harry Potter, had become something of a legend here, much to Zabuza's disgust and Haku's dismay. Really, calling a baby their saviour? Too afraid to say Voldemort's name? These wizards were nothing but cowards.

"Erm…"

"Hold still, dear!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Haku looked miserable, standing on the stool getting fitted by the owner of the shop. Haku flapped his right arm a bit, looking despairingly at the wide, flapping sleeves and the loose robes draped around him.

"Must I wear these to school?" Haku asked unhappily.

"It's the uniform, Harry." Sirius deflated a bit, seeing his godson not happy with the style of dress wizards took to. "Don't worry, you'll get use to them."

Dismayed, Haku looked to Zabuza.

"Think about how much easier you can hide your weapons." Zabuza said, after a long minute of thinking for a merit in the ridiculous dresses.

Haku visibly brightened. Sirius paled.

* * *

"No, Haku."

"But Zabuza-san, seeing how Tenrou isn't really Tenrou…"

"You have Hedwig, Haku."

Zabuza looked down at his companion. Haku looked uncharacteristically pleading and sullen at the same time. He sighed inwardly. Damn that mutt walking them into the magical pet shop.

"Well, what about her?" Haku bent down and offered his fingers through the cage bars at a purring kneazle.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Ah, don't be a tight ass, Zabuza." Sirius slung an arm around Zabuza's shoulders, not noticing how Zabuza stiffened. Sirius figured he'd at least _try _to get along with the dark man since his godson seems to have an unhealthy attachment to him. "It's just a pet."

"_Hello_."

Sirius stiffened, and stared wide-eyed at Haku, who just hissed a greeting at a viper. The reptile hissed back and the two seemed to start a conversation.

"Harry…he's…a…a _Parslemouth_?"

"Is that what it's called?" Zabuza murmured absently.

After half an hour, Zabuza managed to pry the boy away from Magical Menagerie.

"If you have done well in this school, perhaps I will think about it."

Haku did what he does best.

He smiled.

* * *

"Is this customary?" Zabuza asked dryly as he smothered out a small flame by his foot with his heel.

"Er…well, most people have trouble finding their wands at first as well, though…" Sirius started uncertainly, glancing at the destruction in Ollivander's wand shop. The once damage-free shop was now laden with scorch marks, water-stains, rubble and a fallen shelf of boxes and paperwork. While Ollivander's was already a dusty shop, the damages didn't exactly help the look.

"Hm…most curious, indeed…I wonder…"

"Just hurry up!" Zabuza growled impatiently.

"Yes, yes, well." Ollivander huffed indignantly. "Choosing the right wand is very important, it's very delicate, you see…"

Mr. Ollivander doddered for a bit before lighting up, as if struck by an inspiration.

"Yes…perhaps…?"

Without saying anything else, the old man went to the back room, surprisingly agile for an old man. Not a minute later, he came back with a slim, dusty box. He presented it to Haku and opened the box with a flourish.

"Eleven inches, holly, with phoenix feather core, nice and supple. Go on, give it a wave now."

Haku gingerly picked the new wand up, and instantly felt a difference. A warmth shot up his right arm, enveloping him in its warm embrace, a feeling not unlike using his chakra, just…with a hint of difference. Giving it a wave, a shower of (harmless) golden sparks shot out of the wand and sprinkled down onto the floor, disappearing the moment the sparks connected with the wooden floor boards.

"Excellent!" The wand-maker gave Haku a brilliant smile.

* * *

Harry and Zabuza stayed a long time at Flourish & Blotts, much to Sirius's dismay. Sirius only strayed into the bookshop only when necessary, but with Hogwart's vast libraries and Grimmauld's own private library, he rarely did. Reading was not part of his favourite pastimes after all. The shinobis, on the other hand, searched through the shop for useful information. The going was slightly slower than usual, their mastery over English not quite complete yet, but doing fairly well for just being acquainted with the language for a few days.

To save time, having had experience with Remus when they still attended Hogwarts, Sirius went off to purchase all necessary school books for Harry, leaving his godson to pursue his own personal selections.

'This trait must have come from Lily,' Sirius had thought idly as he paid for the green-eyed boy, eyeing the said boy's pile of books. 'Only she and Remus ever voluntarily read that much books outside of school'

* * *

It was dusk by the time the wizard at the two nins went back to the Leaky Cauldron, the two nins holding the heavy bags without a problem. Haku watched as Sirius went to book a room from Tom to stay the night. They'll be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow. Haku glanced at Zabuza. Zabuza nodded back. They had wanted to visit the street that seemed to branch off from Diagon Alley's bright atmosphere. Sirius had hurriedly guided them to the apothecary, after a very brief explanation that it's called Knockturn Alley, a place where Dark Wizards frequent. Suffice to say, it perked Haku and Zabuza's interest.

At midnight, when Sirius was happily sleeping in his bed, the two slipped out of the room, unseen and arrived at Knockturn Alley in no time.

The alley was dark, made darker by the night. The torches along the walls of the alley made the place even more sinister. Undaunted, the two advanced. In twenty minutes, they have been accosted by all manners of wizards and witches, and quite a few hags. Fed up with the harassment, Zabuza let out a large amount of killing intent, instantly sending the unwanted scurrying.

"Scum." Zabuza muttered disdainfully.

"Hmm." Haku hummed in agreement, green eyes cold. They explored the alley thoroughly. They entered shops and peered through windows. Nearing the end of their little excursion, Haku caught sight of a pub or bar of some sorts. The store sign was done in blood red, aptly named The Bloody Cauldron. A parody of the Leaky Cauldron's logo was painted on a smaller sign, attached to an iron bar that protruded from above the door at a right angle, depicting a moving cauldron, swirling blood around in its depth.

Zabuza strode forward with Haku, and pushed open the door. The pub was lit dimly, the heady scent of blood strong in the air, permeated the area. The low conversations that were going in the room hushed abruptly. Before Haku and Zabuza's eyes could adjust, a figure stood up and laughed.

"It seems some lost lambs have wandered too far."

Zabuza growled in warning.

The figure blurred and stood in front of Zabuza in a heartbeat. Zabuza was unmoved, however.

"Hmph, interesting human."

Now that the figure stood closer to the entrance, Haku could make out his features from the faint light from the torches. He was a handsome being. Long black hair was curled slightly, tied with a red ribbon at the nape of his neck. The stranger was clothed in black, the style old, looking archaic (even more so than normal wizards) as if he had walked out from the 16th or 17th century. He stood at the same height as Zabuza, perhaps taller, making him just over six feet tall, with inhumanly pale skin. He had a strong jaw line, with bright, hypnotic golden eyes. The man smiled dangerously, and behind his thin lips, a flash of fangs could be seen.

Haku sucked in a sharp breath.

A vampire!

The vampire was staring at Haku intently, fine eyebrows quirked in amusement.

"Ah, figured it out, have you?"

Instead of being frightened however, Haku took an inquisitive step forward.

"Is it true you burst into flames in sunlight? Do you get burn by the cross?"

The vampire was shocked speechless. Suddenly, he threw his head back and burst into laughter. Slamming the pub door shut behind him, the vampire advanced on them.

"Ah, amusing human. That was the most humorous thing I had heard in a hundred years, and for that, you may know my name." The vampire drew himself up. "I am Septimus, of the Silas Clan, and who may you be, to be so bold as to intrude without fear into a vampire's lair?"

Septimus pinned his eyes on Zabuza. A strange compulsion came over him, but Zabuza ruthlessly beat it down. He knew it was somehow the vampire's doing. Septimus smirk widened.

"Zabuza."

"Haku."

"Foreigners?" The being sounded interested. Something caught his eye however. He leaned down and stared hard at Haku's forehead. Without saying anything, Haku supplied an answer.

"I cover my scar with make-up. To the people here, I may be known as Harry Potter." Haku muttered, slightly unhappily. Harry Potter was his old name, given to him by his parents, though now it was tainted with fame. He preferred to be called Haku, the name given to him by Zabuza.

"I sensed you do not wish to be call that." Septimus searched Haku's eyes, for what, he doesn't know. But whatever it was, the vampire apparently had found it. Straightening back up, Septimus nodded firmly, as if it was to himself.

"You have brought me great amusement, mortals, and for some unexplainable reason, I have this urge…" He trailed off. Eying Zabuza, he seemed to decide on something.

"You are to leave for Hogwarts soon, yes?"

"How did you –" Zabuza growled. Septimus cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Looking through your minds is child's play. Almost nothing could withstand the vampire's ability except for highly skilled Occlumens. I found your history to be extremely…interesting."

Septimus opened the door of The Bloody Cauldron, turning his head to speak to the nins.

"You may count me as your ally. Post by owl will be able to reach my anywhere. I've lived close to millennia, and have grown bored. You will be my entertainment for a while." Septimus stepped back into the pub, as if melting back into the shadows. "You will find eternity to be a long time."

Haku spent the next half hour soothing Zabuza, as the ex-Mist nin positively fumed with indignation and anger.

"At least we have an ally." Haku tried.

"We have no reason to trust this parasite." Zabuza spat.

"His reason is logical."

Zabuza paused and stared at Haku.

"Well, an eternity is a long time, Zabuza-san, terribly lonely too." Haku replied with sympathetic eyes.

Zabuza sighed.

He really shouldn't be surprised anymore. The things that should be surprising had ceased to be surprising when Haku was involved.

Settling back into the beds in the Leaky Cauldron, Haku and Zabuza gained a surprising ally through bizarre means.

Unwinding his scarf around the lower half of his face, Zabuza glanced at Haku who slept in the next bed.

This damn wizarding world had better be worth it.

---

--

-

* * *

* In Japanese, the Dog Star is pronounced 'Siriusu' – which is just a direct translation of 'Sirius'

**Author's Note:** A grand total of 5913 words and spanned 15 pages in word document. I finally got this chapter out of the way, haha. I wanted to transport Haku and Zabuza to Hogwarts quickly, and not drag it on so long. Yes, sorry to anyone who liked Sirius as a pet. I wanted to keep him as Tenrou longer until Hogwarts. But I realised I can't, because Sirius is well known at Hogwarts, and I'm thinking as if he's still in Azkaban and on the run. So I figured I might as well 'disown' him here, haha. This chapter is almost divided like short snippets, and in my opinion, I didn't bring the story across very well, but what's done is done. I like vampires, so I added Septimus, with a very bizarre and perhaps slightly out of character, but I wanted to get it finished and get him introduced. So if anyone felt is if it was rushed, my apologies, it was rushed. But still, hopefully readers enjoyed this chapter, regardless!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE EDIT: **I edited this chapter, mainly the part at Diagon Alley, where the major changes were. Don't worry to readers who can't be bothered reading the whole chapter again, it's essentially the same gist, but for my own sanity, I improved their Diagon Alley experience by adding more descriptives in, and not so much like a drabble style (though it's still a bit like that). To anyone who wanted to re-read, be my guest, that's why I edited it. I also corrected some grammar mistakes (I bet there's still a lot of that around - grammar's not my forte, sadly) and a mistake on the portkey section and about Haku's eyes, thanks to a reviewer who pointed this out to me. The next chapter is still a work in progress. Thanks for all the support!

Wings of the Night


	9. Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

"_It is our choices, Harry, that shows what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_

There's no doubt that Albus Dumbledore was old. He was considered old in the wizarding world, and downright ancient in the muggle world. For a muggle, Dumbledore may be looked on as a living, breathing fossil, as Sirius had said once – even if the statement was a bit exaggerated. However, in both worlds, he may be looked on as wise – being old does that to other's perceptions. To be old, there's years upon years of experience and knowledge, and Dumbledore was therefore deemed to be the ideal person to look for advice and to be enlightened by his wisdom.

Dumbledore disagrees.

It was not wise to condemn Sirius Black without fair trial, which had led to unjust imprisonment of over a decade in Azkaban. It was not wise to accept Severus Snape's proposal of being a spy in Voldemort's camp as a form of redemption, an act that rendered the bitter man even bitterer, already world-weary at thirty-six. It was not wise to place a young and innocent baby on the doorsteps of the Dursley family, naïvely thinking that they would take good care of family. Mistakes both big and small accumulated on Dumbledore's heavy soul, a burden on his aged shoulders. Recently, a new weight had just been added.

Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts today.

By some small mercy, it was two days before the students are scheduled to be back from their Christmas break, and would give Harry at least a small amount of time to adjust. What worries Albus though, was the companion of Harry, reported by Sirius. When Sirius fire-called, the headmaster was beyond relieved, as no one had heard from the charismatic wizard in a long while, ever since a few weeks before the winter holidays. There wasn't a lot of time for in-depth detail, with Sirius being in public and all, but promised to accompany the guests to Diagon Alley and to Hogwarts.

Now the day has come.

Dumbledore wondered if Harry would be able to forgive him, perhaps not now, but someday. There was still the prophecy, after all, to burden the youth. It saddened him greatly, to see such a young life being touched by fate – which was never a good thing. The wards around his office roused the wizard out of his musing. He called out before a knock had a chance to be sounded.

"Come in, Severus."

The Potions Master swept in with his usual billow of black, face in a cool mask.

"Headmaster."

"Ah, how wonderful of you to join me, Severus. Lemon drop? No? Some tea perhaps?"

"Albus –" Severus cut himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose. Funny, that, quite a few people had that reaction to him. "Headmaster, I am not here for _tea_. Has the brat arrived yet?"

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore chided the man before him gently, "please, Harry is not –"

"I know very well what _Harry_ would be like." Snape sneered. "That is not the point, however, Dolores has been asking about Potter. That pink monstrosity must not come in contact with the boy before he has been properly filled in."

"Severus –" Dumbledore warned, though underneath his long white beard, his lips twitched at the description of Umbridge.

The potions professor glared, arms folded over his chest.

"Yes, Harry will be arriving today. Do not worry, I know the dangers presented through the Ministry, rest assured. In fact, they should be arriving about now…"

Both wizards gazed out of the high-arched glass window of Dumbledore's office, the tower in view of Hogwart's iron-wrought gate. From the direction of Hogsmeade, three figures could be seen in the distance. Dumbledore stood up, his blue robes littered with yellow ducks and stars, which personally he was quite fond of, and turned to the dark man who had come up and stood beside him.

"Shall we, Severus?"

"Hmph." The professor turned sharply on his heels, striding towards the office entrance, Dumbledore trailing behind at a more sedate pace.

* * *

The Floo trip from the Leaky Cauldron to The Three Broomsticks had been…interesting. Haku thought, his equilibrium steadied the second he stepped out of the fireplace. The ride had been dizzying, but nothing a shinobi couldn't handle, unlike the nauseating feeling that their body couldn't control with the portkey. Zabuza was back in his usual ninja garment, as was Haku. They surveyed the pub's interior.

The place exudes warmth that had nothing to do with the big fireplace. Homey furniture made from sturdy wood decorated the pub, and made all the more welcoming by the attractive hostess behind the bar, who waved a friendly greeting. In the early afternoon the crowd had thinned to only a few patrons sitting around the establishment, all who raised curious glances at the newcomers.

"Ah, dear Madam Rosmerta! How are you?" Sirius exclaimed as he stepping out of the fireplace and spotted the witch.

"Sirius Black! Wonderful to see you." The witch bustled over, arms extended. Gripping the wizard by his forearms, Rosmerta kissed both cheeks in a warm greeting. "I haven't seen you for the past month! Haven't found another pub for your Butterbeer, have you?"

"Ha! Not for the world, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must escort our two guests to Hogwarts." Sirius said enigmatically, steering the two nins towards the exit as he speak.

"Not at all, don't be a stranger now and come down here for a drink when you find the time." Rosmerta called out a reply before the door closed.

The three stepped onto a cobblestoned street, a soft blanket of snow covering patches of ground.

"Are you two alright? I can cast a Warming Charm on you if you like." Sirius offered as they started up the street, towards the looming castle in the distance. "I'm wearing a charmed winter coat, so I forgot about the temperature difference. We're in the Scottish highlands, so it's a bit colder here than England."

"No need." Zabuza grunted, looking around in interest.

Haku shook his head negative when Sirius' inquiring gaze landed on him.

"We're used to it."

"Well…if you say so." Sirius said hesitantly.

As the group wind through the village, Sirius pointed out some shops and a brief history of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts to pass the time during the half-hour walk to the castle. They crested a hill and arrived in front of the tall iron wrought gate of Hogwarts. Sirius touched the gate and it immediately opened for him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Sirius announced with a smile.

Haku's felt as if his eyes would remain permanently wide open, trying to take in everything at once. Zabuza stood beside him, anticipation palpable yet his expression was calm, dark eyes darting about to assess its surroundings. Before, to Zabuza, it looked as if he was walking towards a large pile of ruin with a rickety, rusting gate, and had a strong desire to be somewhere else. He had said nothing however, thinking it to be one of these peculiar wizards' defence mechanisms, and was not disappointed. After walking through the gate, through the charms and illusions, in front of them stood Hogwarts. The castle sat on top of a cliff, overlooking the large lake to the south. Haku caught a glimpse of a dense forest, to which Sirius had referred to as the Forbidden Forest, which hosts a large number of magical creatures. As they walked up the dirt path, a large tentacle rose from the murky depth of the lake, and gave them an impression of a lazy wave before settling back into the water with only a soft 'splash'.

"What was that?" Haku asked, eyes riveted on the now smooth surface of the lake.

"Oh, that's just the Giant Squid, real friendly, harmless really." Sirius replied jovially. "It's the Grindylows that you need to watch out for, but they're at the bottom of the lake, and easily dealt with once you know how. There's Merpeople down there too. The Merfolks are a friendly enough bunch – still a good idea not to go down there though. Only a few can speak English, and Dumbledore's the only one who can speak Mermish around here."

Haku listened with wide eyes and with growing fascination. Zabuza wondered idly if any of the magical creatures could be tamed and used as an offensive 'pet' of sorts.

As the group neared, more details could be made out. Zabuza spotted some squat houses, the sun bounced off the roofs of what appears to be a row of greenhouses. Haku saw a large hut by the forest, where someone appears to be living in, judging from the puffs of smoke exiting from the chimney. They passed the Whomping Willow, where Sirius had cautioned them best not to go near because the tree has a really bad temper, how a _tree_ can have a bad temper Haku doesn't know, but took his godfather's word for it.

As the trio started up the few steps to the giant oak double doors of Hogwart's main entrance, it swung open silently, revealing two people. Haku assessed the newcomers. One was dressed in billowing black robes, the scowl on his face equally black. Lank, oily black hair rested about the man's head like a curtain, ending just below the man's chin. His face was sharp, with a prominent hooked nose, and high cheekbones. The thin mouth drawn downwards in his scowl, the lines around the mouth and his bottomless black eyes indicated that this was a common expression. In contrast, the wizened wizard next to him was the epitome of light and cheerfulness. Despite his apparent age, the old wizard stood straight at tall, a bit taller than the black wizard. Snowy, white beard long enough to be tucked into a belt was matched with his equally long, white hair flowing down his back. Unlike his black companion, he was clad in a majestically royal blue robe, the effect only ruined by cheerful yellow ducklings and stars that seemed to amble across the fabric of his robes. A kind old face marred only by age with twinkling blue eyes peered at him over the top of his half-moon spectacles, perched atop of a long crooked nose. Haku wasn't fooled though. Under that kindly visage, Haku could feel the power emanating from the wizard in rolling waves, like the soft lap of the sea water against the shore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius beamed. His gaze shifted to the other wizard, his mood shifted rapidly.

"Snape." Sirius glared.

"Black." The wizard known as Snape glared black with equal ferocity.

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward, immediately forestalling any more sparks from Sirius and Snape. The old wizard beamed at the two shinobis, arms spread in welcome.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, and this is one of our staff, the Potions Professor, Severus Snape."

Snape jerkily nodded his head, eyes deep with dislike as he gazed upon Haku and Zabuza. Haku felt uncomfortable, but Zabuza's eyes narrowed.

"And this must be young Harry Potter." Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "You look so much like James, Harry. Though, you have your mother's eyes…Lily's eyes."

Haku blinked and smiled back.

"Haku."

"I'm sorry…?" The old wizard stared back in confusion.

"My name is Haku, and I am not 'young', I am considered an adult in our country." Haku said, smiling, yet a hint of steel could be detected in his voice.

"Haku…ah, but, perhaps you are unaware…Harry Potter–" Dumbledore started, only to be cut off by Haku.

"…is my birth name. Yes, I know, Professor Dumbledore." Haku stumbled slightly at the foreign name, but despite his slight accent, his English was very good considering the short time frame he had to practice it. He had practiced with Zabuza until they are both fluent in basic conversation skills. "But I go by Haku, now."

"Ah, very well," Dumbledore looked slightly awkward, but recovered. Blue eyes riveted on Zabuza's face, masked by bandages. "And this esteemed guest would be…?

"Momochi Zabuza." Zabuza grunted, his eyes sharp and assessing.

Another pause.

Snape apparently had had enough. The potions master rolled his eyes and sneered at the group. He turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, if there is nothing else…?" Snape raised his eyebrows impatiently. Never mind the fact that it was his choice to follow the headmaster down to meet the famous Harry Potter, but now that he had seen the boy, he looked nothing like what a Potter would look like, and needed to think on it. Besides, all this useless posturing is whittling away at his brewing time, as a new batch of common potions are needed for the infirmary.

"Yes, yes, of course, Severus."

With another brisk nod at the two nins, ignoring Sirius, and a nod at the headmaster, Snape was gone in a swirl of black, his robes billowing about behind him as he went, not unlike a bat.

"Git." Haku heard Sirius muttered darkly.

"Now," Dumbledore clasped his hands together cheerfully. "Perhaps we could continue at a more comfortable setting? Let's head to my office, shall we?"

* * *

Haku was fascinated. Inside the massive stone structure housed a variety of magical objects, such as the moving paintings, suits of armours, and the _stairs_. Personally, he found them fascinating, especially when a group of _ghosts_ floated into the corridor and out again through walls. Haku glanced sideways at his master and saw Zabuza's eyes were as wide as his.

"…how do you make a ghost?" Haku asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, one does not simply _make_ a ghost, Har– Haku." Dumbledore's smile faltered a bit as he stumbled over his name, but the bright smile was back on soon after. "It's quite interesting really, but perhaps you should ask one of the ghosts here, they might be able to provide more detail than me, after all."

Haku doubted it. Dumbledore must have asked them at some point, but perhaps the reason why the explanation was cut short was because they were nearing these two gargoyles guarding an entrance, no doubt the way to the headmaster's office. It could also be the stout figure clad in pink waddling towards them, her expression unpleasant. Haku grimaced slightly. The woman's stature was short and squat, her body hanging off of her in an unappealing way. She reminded him of a large pale toad, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair. She has a wide mouth and sharp, beady eyes set in her round face, made all the more unpleasant with her sickly-sweet smile.

"Hem, hem, Headmaster," the woman greeted Dumbledore with a wide, fake smile. Her beady eyes slid away from the wizard and appraised Haku and Zabuza beside Sirius. Haku could pick out a gleam of distaste in her eyes before brown eyes fastened themselves back on the professor. "May I consult with you on some matter that has been brought to the Ministry's attention?"

To an untrained eye, it seemed as though the wizened wizard was just nodding cordially with a kind face, but Haku could detect tension in the shoulders that weren't there before, and a sudden stiffness of posture. A discrete glance at Sirius told Haku much of the same thing. The wizards didn't like the witch in front of them at all.

"Why, of course, Dolores. Please, come up with us." Dumbledore gestured towards the gargoyles and said the password ("Bloodpops") and lead the group up after the gargoyles jumped aside.

The revolving staircase deposited them in front of a door, to which Dumbledore opened. As they stepped inside, Haku's attention immediately went to the brilliant red bird perched on its stand. It was a beautiful specimen. Red and orange and hints of gold could be seen in the bird's plumage, its intelligent eyes never missing anything. The circular room that was the headmaster's office was as interesting as the castle, if not more so. The room was personalised with the wizard's various magical gadgets, books upon books in bookshelves, and a row of portraits to what Haku guessed to be past headmasters was hung on one side of the room. On one of the bookshelf, an old, ratty wizard black hat could be seen, its shape saggy and unremarkable. Haku shook his musings away from the ragged hat and followed Zabuza to stand against the wall, closest to the door. Dumbledore had seated behind his large desk, which was laden with stacks of parchment and gadgets, the feathered point of a quill in its inkpot could just be seen over the top of the piles. Sirius stood next to Dumbledore's desk and the woman, known as 'Dolores', sat herself in one of the two armchairs situated in front of the desk, facing the headmaster.

"Now, my dear Dolores, what do you need?" Dumbledore asked, a slightly strained smile under his beard could be seen.

"Hem, hem…yes, well…" Dolores stalled, her gaze went pointedly at Haku and Zabuza, standing as still as statues. "This matter is quite a sensitive subject, you see…"

"Ah, have no fear, dear Professor. What you say will remain safely within this room." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Very well," the woman drew herself up, as if the change in bearing would make her more important. "It is about young Harry Potter."

Haku stiffened. He could feel Zabuza's attention sharpen, focusing on the woman.

"What about Harry?" Dumbledore asked, face innocent.

"Headmaster! The boy was not seen for over fifteen years! Is that not a cause for concern? The Minister, for one, is very much so!" Dolores puffed. "For the last five years you've claimed him to be safe, but why is he not in Hogwarts?"

"My dear, as I have explained quite a while ago–" However, Dumbledore was cut off by the woman.

"That explanation is no longer enough! The Minister is becoming impatient, Headmaster, and we demand to know the boy's whereabouts!"

Sirius' grey eyes glittered dangerously, as was Dumbledore's. The woman was oblivious to it, however, and continued to hold her head up high.

"Ah, my apologies, Dolores, I believe I neglected to introduce our two guests?" Dumbledore waved an arm at Haku and Zabuza. The woman twisted around in her seat with some difficulty, then turned back and glared at the wizard.

"I believe that is quite irrelevant to the discussion at hand, Headmaster!"

"Oh, believe me, Dolores, it has everything to do with the matter." Dumbledore smiled congenially at the woman from behind his half-moon spectacles. He turned to the ex-Mist shinobis.

"May I introduce to you Professor Dolores Umbridge, currently teaching the Defence of the Dark Arts for this year." The two nins met the witch's stare placidly, no hint of emotion on their faces.

"And of course, our guests, may I present to you, Zabuza Momochi," Dumbledore remembered the Japanese's penchant for reversing their first and last names, oblivious to the scowl Zabuza's face. "Who is the…guardian, of this young man here, Haku."

"I am not his guardian," Zabuza spoke up in accented English, the scowl still on his face. "He has no need for one."

"Headmaster, really, what is the meaning of this?" Umbridge sneered at the foreigners, her distaste for them evident.

"And Haku," Dumbledore continued on, as if the interruptions had not taken place "is also known as, in the Wizarding world at least, Harry Potter."

Umbridge immediately lost her sneer, and instead, gaped at the feminine boy, speechless. Haku gave the unpleasant woman a smile, only slightly upset at the use of his original name. Dumbledore stood up from his seat, beaming at the foreigners, avoiding Umbridge's incredulous gaze.

"Come, you must be tired from your travels, allow me to show you your quarters." Dumbledore nodded to Sirius. "I believe you remember where your room is, Sirius, give me the report later. For now, have a good rest, my boy."

Sirius grinned in thanks.

"All right, call if you need me." Sirius waved a goodbye to his godson. Haku tentatively waved back. Satisfied, Sirius went to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder on the mantel, and threw it in the fire. The fire turned green with a 'whoosh', and Sirius stepped in as he called out his destination. In a second, the man was gone. Dumbledore was already pushing open the door, waving a hand at the nins to indicate that they should follow him.

"Wait, Headmaster!" Umbridge sprang up from her armchair, spluttering indignantly.

"Perhaps another time, Dolores, as I believe you know, the Floo's on the mantel place." Dumbledore twinkled cheerfully. Umbridge huffed, face reddening. She went to the fireplace, however, and followed Sirius' example, and was gone in an instant.

"Now, let's settle you in, shall we?" The headmaster turned to the two ninjas. A look of surprise came over him. "Ah, I had forgotten."

Dumbledore rummaged through his robes, and came up with a tin can. Opening it, he offered its contents to them.

"Lemon drop?"

---

--

-

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally another chapter up! Apologies, but expect this to be the norm until the end of year now. Exams are coming up, and with the looming dates up ahead, it's time to study study study (of course, the arrival of this chapter proved anything but)! I'm not sure if anyone noticed yet, but I had edited the last chapter, because I really am unhappy with it. I cut out one little itsy bit, which is only like, 3 lines, so no lost, and added a few short paragraphs of description, just to get the details going. I think it's better than before, but not one hundred percent there yet, but oh well. There's nothing much happening this chapter, but hope you're satisfied with my work so far!

Thanks for all your support!

**Wings of the Night**


	10. McGonagall

**McGonagall**

"_Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here?"_

Minerva McGonagall had many regrets in her life.

She regretted many things, one of which is standing in front of her.

"Ah, Minerva, I do believe you have not yet met our guests." Albus twinkled at her, his knowing eyes sad behind his half-moon spectacles. Her old friend then turned to the two figures behind him, revealing a very feminine young man, and a larger, more intimidating looking man with a giant sword slung on his back. "This is our resident Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. She is also the Head of the Gryffindor House."

Minerva nodded stiffly at the unfamiliar faces, wary of the aura of danger emitting from the newcomers that her innate cat form can sense.

"Minerva, my dear, allow me to introduce Zabuza Momochi," the tall one nodded stiffly at her "and Haku, which many of us would knew him as Harry Potter."

The witch stiffened, and stared at the smiling face of the boy whom she thought she would never see again.

_The eyes…_

Behind the square frames of her spectacles, McGonagall's eyes gleamed brightly from unshed tears. Composing herself, aware of the audience she had, she cleared her throat.

"Welcome, Mr. Momochi, Mr. Potter –"

"Haku." Harry interrupted, his expression exasperated. "My name is Haku."

The witch felt another wave of sadness washed over her.

"I see, Haku. I must know your last name though, if you are to attend Hogwarts."

Harry – in her eyes he will always be the smiling baby in Lily's arms – hesitated a bit. The one known as Zabuza – such exotic names – spoke for the first time.

"Hyouchi."

Harry's eyes snapped up at the older man in surprise, and met the steady gaze directed at him.

"Mr. Hyouchi, then." Minerva nodded, outwardly composed, but all she wanted to do now was to go back into her chambers, having the sudden urge to go through her old photo album.

The three men left shortly after, freeing the transfiguration professor to dash back to her quarters, heart aching from the sight of a fifteen year old Harry Potter.

Minerva McGonagall had many regrets in her life. She was a stern and fair taskmaster, but she was not always so. She often favoured her lions, and neglected her other students in many small ways. Every time she saw the hard eyed and bitter Potions Master, her old heart aches in regret, and her perception of the man was often superimposed with an image of a younger male, thin and cynical, black eyes staring at her accusingly, even as the older man now look onto her with respect. Whenever she saw the tired visage of one Remus Lupin, or looked into the slightly unstable gaze of Sirius Black, ghosts of the past rose and joined the tired souls, rife with injustice, and Minerva scolded herself for not seeing who Pettigrew really was, and for doing too little too late. Even when she could've made a difference in young Harry Potter's life, when the baby was brought upon the doorstep of Number Four, Privet Drive. She protested too little, gave too little, and now, the bubbly baby was gone, and in its place stood a healthy teenager, with old eyes and a cold heart, and the Harry Potter she knew from fifteen years ago was no longer there. It should've been a bright-eyed eleven years old with James's spark and Lily's heart to step into Hogwarts for the first time. Instead, the person greeting Hogwarts for the first time was a teenager of fifteen with James's features and Lily's eyes but with none of their soul by the name of Haku Hyouchi.

She stood up from where she had knelt on the floor in front of her old school trunk by her bed, in her hands was the old photo album containing some of her favourite students, with Lily and James and Harry Potter featured in a quarter of the tome. Settling down in her favourite armchair by the fire, she drowned herself in memories.

* * *

As Dumbledore continued on after Professor McGonagall had left, Haku stared at Zabuza's profile in a daze.

He got a name.

Hyouchi.

In the past, when going on undercover missions or registering for examination of some type, Haku always had family names. They come and go though, constantly changing, never one that was truly his. He had always just gone by as Haku.

Zabuza looked at Haku from the corner of his eye, and spoke softly in their home language.

"_You will be Hyouchi Haku from now on_."

Haku nodded, an indescribable joy filled him. His important person had gifted him with yet another name, and this time, it was his to keep.

"_The kanji for Hyouchi_," Zabuza went on explaining "_are 'ice' and 'earth'_."*

Haku smiled happily and nodded. It was fitting. His kekkei genkai was of ice in nature, and the earth kanji was in a small form of tribute to Zabuza's name, as the kanji for 'Momochi' is 'peach' and 'earth'. The newly named teen tuned back to the headmaster, who had veered off of the main hallway and into a smaller hallway.

"This is one of the castle wings reserved for guests." Dumbledore explained, turning to look at them over his shoulder. "This will be temporary, until you are sorted into a House, Haku, and find a more proper accommodation for Mr. Momochi here."

"What does getting sorted into a House have to do with anything, Professor?" Haku asked.

"You will be living in the dormitory with your housemates, and share a room with some other boys." Dumbledore smiled kindly as he explained. However, what happened next immediately wiped the expression off his face.

Zabuza growled and appeared right in front of Haku in one quick, angry movement, dark eyes glaring deep into Dumbledore's own startled blue eyes, now considerably dimmed.

"Haku will do no such thing. He will stay with me."

Dumbledore looked back at the nin calmly, not allowing himself to be intimidated.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I recalled that you said that you are not his guardian, did you not? If that is so, what is your intention towards young Harry, here?" Dumbledore lapsed into Haku's old name in a moment of distraction, but didn't bother to correct himself. "And regardless if there is a guardian of a student present in school, the rules do not change. The student is still required to sleep in the dorms, as to not show any favouritism towards any particular students."

"But Professor," Haku started, stepping out from behind his master's angry form to stand beside him, his fine features frowning in distress. "I am not accustomed to having quarters far away from Zabuza-san…"

In fact, ever since Zabuza took him under his wing, they lived in the same living space, and even slept close to each other. They're either in the same room, on the same or different beds depending on the situation, or different rooms but in the same apartment, or next to each other when camping out. They trusted only each other, and wanted each other close for the 'just in case'. It wouldn't feel right to not be near each other when sleep comes. At their most vulnerable, no one could defend each other well enough other than themselves. Piercing green eyes beseeched the old wizard, to which Dumbledore couldn't help but to make a compromise.

"I will allow it on Friday nights and the weekends for you to be roomed together." Dumbledore decided. "That is all that I'm willing to allow, however." He added when he saw Haku's mouth opening to issue another protest.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes angrily, his hand gripping the hilt of his massive sword tightly. Dumbledore levelled a solemn gaze back at the nin, his stance clear that he will brook no argument on his decision.

"There is also another matter of your position here, Mr. Momochi."

Zabuza tensed. Haku turned confused eyes to Dumbledore.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Mr. Momochi is not part of the staff, and is not staying at Hogwarts for short periods of time. I am curious to find what Mr. Momochi would do with his time." Dumbledore said as he gazed at the stiffened form over his spectacles. "Of course, Hogwarts will be delighted to house Mr. Momochi for the whole year, but I am concerned that you will find yourself to be bored with all the spare time." The last comment was directed at Zabuza, whose expression did not change.

Zabuza glared at Dumbledore for a few seconds before grunting in agreement in what the headmaster had been implying.

"Give me a few days to think of something." Zabuza said gruffly.

Dumbledore beamed, gesturing down the corridor.

"Well now, I believe a place with double rooms instead of singles will be in need here. Follow me please. The bigger guest rooms are further off."

Haku and Zabuza followed the wizard, passing fine oak doors regularly, until reaching the end, where another corridor crossed. In front of them, the glass windows that lined the whole corridor let the afternoon sunlight in brilliantly, lighting the fine stone floors and drew attention to the scenery of the Scottish highlands. The professor turned right, and led them down past two more doors before reaching the last one. Like all doors they had passed in the guest wing before, this door was made from oak, the brass handle gleaming brightly. A golden plaque was set into the door, however, to which Dumbledore gently tapped his wand against. A line of elegant script began carving itself into the plaque fluidly.

_Messrs. Momochi and Hyouchi_

Haku cocked his head at the unfamiliar words. He vaguely recognises 'Messrs' as something similar to 'Mr', but he had no idea how to pronounce the strange word. The rest must be his and Zabuza's last names – in English. How curious.

"There, now, all that is left is to set up a password." Dumbledore twinkled. He tapped his wand against the elegant brass handle jutting out from the door. "When you have what you deem a suitable password, just place your hand on the handle and either speak it out loud, or think of the password clearly in your mind, and you will be allowed through. No one who does not know the password attempts to open this door will alert the occupants within.

"If there are any questions, feel free to come to me at any time. If you would like to reset your password, come and find me and I will do so." Dumbledore smiled down at Haku. "Of course, when Haku obtains his wand, he is more than welcome to learn how to do so from me. Now, dinner starts at six in the Great Hall. Usually, meals could be arranged to be sent to your chamber if you so wished, however, it might be best if we discuss the rest of the details over dinner." The headmaster nodded to the two young men before turning and headed back the way they had just came.

"Oh, if you need any directions around the castle, feel free to ask the portraits, and be wary of the stairs. Hogwarts has a habit of rearranging itself." Throwing a smile over his shoulders, to which Haku thinks is decisively _not_ reassuring, Dumbledore disappeared from their sight.

Haku blinked and turned his inquiring gaze at Zabuza, who was staring contemplatively at the door handle.

"A password, huh…" Zabuza mumbled. Dark eyes sought out green. "What do you think, Haku?"

"It has to be in our language, that's a given." Haku muttered, thinking. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what to set as the password, actually."

Zabuza stared at the handle intently for a while before coming to a decision. He placed a hand on the handle, and spoke clearly.

"_Kirigakure_."

The handle glowed golden for a second before settling back into its original brassy hue. Haku didn't ask for an explanation on why the elder male chose the hidden village's name as password, but Zabuza gave it anyway.

"Once you have learned all you can from this school." Zabuza started, head tilting to address Haku. "We will go back to Kirigakure, and we will be ready. We will kill the Mizukage, and we will not fail."

Haku smiled.

"Of course, Zabuza-san." For his precious person, he will make that dream come true.

Zabuza seem to smile behind his bandages, dark eyes containing a brief flare of warmth. A hand reached out and hovered above Haku's head, before setting it down on Haku's shoulders. With his other hand, Zabuza pushed open the door and into their rooms.

It was a lovely room. Haku thought. Grand too, like the rest of the castle.

The room had a high, vaulted ceiling, and was predominantly made up in the rich colours of burgundy red and warm, chocolate brown with highlights of the rustic colour of gold. A large fireplace set against the wall to their right, fire already stoked and burning brightly on its iron grate, crackling merrily as it consumed its wood. A brown leather couch with some sort of fur draping over it was situated in front of the fireplace along with two red velvet armchairs on each side. Luxurious burgundy rugs covered smooth polished wooden floorboards. Detailed and delicate tapestries draped across the stone walls, with occasional elegant candle holders with lit candles to add light in the room, also drawing attention to the various bookshelves set into the wall beside them. A bay window with plush cushions was set on the left, offering a view of the lake and the Forbidden forest. A dining table made from polished wood with complementing chairs was arranged near the window, leading to a small, open planned kitchen area further back. An opening set at the far wall was seen to lead to a short hallway, which connected to the kitchen as well. Haku assumed there would be doors further down to the right where the bathroom and bedrooms would be.

The two men stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

"Not bad." Zabuza grunted as he crossed over to the couches, he unstrapped his sword to lean against one of the armchairs before throwing himself into the plush cushions.

Haku passed Zabuza on his way to search for the bedrooms. Turning right at the opening, he saw three doors situated at the left of the hallway. Opening the first door he came across, Haku peeked inside. The decor in the bedrooms seemed to match the living room, with a big four-posted double bed situated in the middle of the room against the left wall, the curtains drawn back and tied against the sturdy wooden posts, with a bedside table next to the bed. A small writing desk was set against the hallway wall along with a small chair, and a dresser was set at the wall opposite to the bed. A bay window offered views of the lake, also letting in plenty of sunlight to the room.

Closing the door, he went on to explore the next door. It was the bathroom, and a fairly spacious one at that. Fine marble floors gleamed in the light of a floating round globe near the middle of the ceiling. Haku noticed there was a glass sphere set into the marble wall next to the door, the diameter about as large as a man's hand. Haku gently set his hand against it, and the glowing sphere of light disappeared. Intrigued, Haku rested his hand gently against the cool glass again, and the sphere of light reappeared. Amused, Haku set about exploring the bathroom more thoroughly than the bedroom. At the far wall, there was a porcelain claw foot bathtub with a high back, curving low to the foot of the tub where the silver faucet is attached, yet no pipes lead to the ground for the water source. Most likely magic at work again, Haku thought. A spacious shower stall encased in glass was against the right wall, with a toilet not far away. On the left was the sink, above it hung a mirror with cabinets on both sides of it.

Haku spotted a glass semi-sphere next to the tub, identical to the one used for the light. Curious, Haku gently set his hand against it. The wall which the tub was next to started to lighten. Haku watched with amazement as the wall 'dissolved', for lack of better word, and showed the scenery outside. The sun hung lower than what it was before, and the scenery similar to that of the bedroom next door. Haku tentatively reached for where the wall should be, and encountered something solid. Smoothing his hand over the solid area, he could feel the ridges and bumps of the marble tiling. The wall was there. Haku reached for the 'switch' again, and the scenery dissolved, settling back into the marble. Could solid objects be spelled to be invisible? Haku laughed, delighted, and scurried off to the last bedroom, intending for a quick peek before telling Zabuza his finds.

* * *

Zabuza stared into the fire, his frame in a state of relaxation for once. He heard Haku's delighted laughter and smiled with a quirk of his lips. No doubt he'd found something interesting. Zabuza rubbed his bandage covered chin in thought. He had to do something for the time Haku takes to master this magic, but what... his only skills were his shinobi skills.

As he thought about his dilemma, Haku bounded back out, green eyes shining.

"Zabuza-san!"

The elder Mist nin allowed himself to be lead off the comfortable armchair to follow his excited charge. He needed to find a place for himself within this castle to keep track of Haku's progress in his magical schooling, and to be close in order to observe the phenomenon of magic that wizards and witches seemed to wield with ease. Zabuza also wanted to be close by in case Septimus, that infuriating vampire, ever swung by to give them a surprise visit. Zabuza did not like surprises.

---

--

-

* * *

*In Kanji, Momochi is 桃地. The name I came up with, Hyouchi has Kanji of 冰地

**Author's Note:** To all my readers, thank you for all your reviews and patience! It warms my heart to see this story getting such good responses! I have no excuse except laziness. After the exams were over I just felt so relieved and free and so utterly lazy! I went overseas and then came back, and still have done nothing. I've built this chapter up literally by sentences until the chapter was finally complete! I think my work has suffered a bit - I find myself unable to express in a clearer way than what I wanted to. Some readers who may also follow me with my other stories, I think I might be putting them on hold, I'm not sure. But they're definitely not abandoned! And definitely not this one either!

Thanks for all the support!

Wings of the Night


End file.
